Memories
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: Hi! Lina Inverse here! Or that's what I've been told. See, according to this guy that's been following me, I raided a bandit camp, and lost my memory in the process. Sound strange to you? I couldn't believe it myself... {Complete}
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Lina Inverse here! Or that's what I've been told. See, according to this guy that's been following me, I raided a bandit camp, and lost my memory in the process. Sound strange to you? I couldn't believe it myself.   
  
Here, let me start back from what I first remember...  
  
The first memory I have is of pain, and a lot of it! As consciousness came to me, I realized it was my head that ached, which seemed strange to me. I opened my eyes to see where I was, and was greeted by...an empty room, save for the bed I lay in, a chair, and a door.   
  
As I studied the barren room, the door started to open. Who could be coming? I pulled the covers closer to me and watched the door, unsure of what to expect.   
  
As the door swung inward, I was surprised to see...a man! He was rather tall (he practically hit his head on the door frame!) with long blond hair, wearing blue clothing, and he was holding something. He didn't look like a bad person, but he was a complete stranger! Who walks in on a girl unannounced?   
  
I dove a bit deeper under my covers. "Who are you?" I asked, surprised by my own voice. The man looked at me, as if just now noticing I was there.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
...so much for that approach. He set down what he had been carrying -a bowl of water- and approached the bed. I tried again: "What do you want?"   
  
He responded by taking a small towel from the bowl, and after wringing it out, put it on my forehead! I recoiled a bit in shock! ...although it did lessen the pain a bit. Still, he was a stranger! I scooted away from his reach. "What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm just trying to make your head feel better. You got a big bump on it the other day." he replied. For being a complete stranger, he didn't sound like he meant me harm.   
  
I didn't remember why I would have have gotten hurt, so I decided to take advantage of this man and get what information I could. "What happened?"   
  
"Relax. You're at an inn now. I got you to a healer after that bandit boss fell on you. You really need to be more careful."   
  
What?! When did THAT happen? "Huh? B-Bandit boss?" I had no idea what he was talking about!   
  
"Yeah, remember? You cast that one spell that sends them into the air...and when he landed, he landed on you."   
  
My mind was reeling. What nonsense was this guy spouting off? Maybe this was all just a dream...   
  
He didn't seem to be lying..at least, he probably thought he was telling the truth, but it was too much! "What are you talking about? And who are you?" If all this guy was going to do was give me a headache, I couldn't take any more!   
  
"Lina, are you okay? It's me, Gourry." He looked concerned, which scared me a bit. Who was he to care for me? (And just who am I?)   
  
Gourry. The name sounded so...foreign to me. Still, if that's his name, "Gourry?" I replied.   
  
"Yes, Lina." He answered.   
  
Okay, so Gourry was his name, but Gourry what? I looked up at him; he just smiled back, as if this was a normal thing for him. "Gourry who?"   
  
"Uh...Gourry me?" He seemed confused by my question, but not nearly as confused as I was!   
  
"Me? Nice to meet you...Gourry Me." It was an odd sounding last name, but hey, so's the first! If it worked for him...   
  
"Umm...Lina?" Uh oh, I must have made a mistake! He was looking at me with a concerned look.   
  
"You do know who I am, right?" Well, you just told me your name is Gourry Me, but no, I have no idea who you are! And stop looking at me like that, it's making me nervous!   
  
I took a moment to really study him. He had a nice build like he did a lot of physical work. Maybe he worked here? (Wherever here was!) He sure knew what he was doing to get rid of my headache. Time to make a stab in the dark. "A water boy?"   
  
I jumped back as he nearly fell over. He wasn't looking so good. "Mr. Me? Are you alright?"   
  
WHUMP!   
  
He DID fall over! I peered at him from over the bed, unsure as to why he had reacted that way. Maybe he ate something bad?   
  
"L-Lina..." He pulled himself up off of the ground and gave me the strangest look. "Do you know who you are?"   
  
Great, so he didn't know either! I thought some more to see if anything came to me, but it was all a blank. There had to be something...   
  
"Lina." He got up off of the floor and...sat on the bed. Hey now, I didn't invite you! Sure he's nice and all, but still! "This isn't funny." Please note I am not laughing. In fact, I'm terrified! He was starting to sound threatening!   
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know!" I was trying to maintain a cool composure, but it just wasn't happening. Tears started to well up in my eyes.   
  
"Hey, hey." The threatening tone was suddenly gone, replaced by worry. "Relax. Relax. Lina, do you have that thing where you forget your memories? Animosity?"   
  
Stupid tears wouldn't stop! Still, you'd understand if you'd just been yelled at by some stranger, nice looking as he was. All of this thinking was making my head pulsate with pain. "I-I don't know! You're making my head hurt!"   
  
"Hey, relax. Now why don't you tell me what you do know." He spoke in a calm voice, which actually did make me feel a bit better. Maybe he was just as lost as I felt.   
  
"Okay..I woke up in this room, and then a knock came at the door. Then you walked in and started asking me questions. Umm..." I really did try to remember something...anything, but nothing came. "That's it."   
  
Gourry got an odd look on his face, but didn't say anything.   
  
Wait, there was something! "Oh! And my head hurts." ...okay, so it was rather lame, but at least I did have the ability to remember something!   
  
Gourry looked at me, well, the top of my head since he didn't meet my gaze. He then smiled at me, but his eyes gave him away. He was nervous about something, but (like everything else at the moment) I had no idea what.   
  
Best way to find out is ask. "Is something wrong, Mr. Me?"   
  
"Who? Oh, me" Yes, you. You did say that was your name, didn't you? I should have just gone back to sleep, it would be less harmful to my health.   
  
"Um, it's just Gourry." Oh.   
  
Okay, this was just too much! I had to get his name right, at least. "I thought you said you were 'Me'?"   
  
"No, I'm not. You're you." Wait, what?   
  
"But then who is Me?"   
  
"You." Man was this man confusing! That's it, I'm only sticking to first names!   
  
"I'm so confused!" I exclaimed. Maybe he'd leave me in peace to sort this all out.   
  
"Yeah...me too." I just looked at him in shock. We made the greatest pair, didn't we? At this rate I'd never learn anything, other than how to make a headache ten times worse! I rubbed my head to relieve some of the pain, which was a bad idea.   
  
"Don't do that, you'll only make it worse." I wish you had told me that before I rubbed my head. Gourry stood up and looked down at me. "We should go to the healer again and see if he can do anything to help you."   
  
I looked at Gourry a bit in alarm. He wanted me to go with him? And to see someone else? I wasn't so sure about that...   
  
GROWL!   
  
...I felt a horrible rumbling come from the depths of my body. It felt like forever since anything had been in my stomach! I looked up at Gourry, who had obviously heard it too.   
  
"Could I get something to eat, first?" I asked him pitifully. As far as I knew I was broke, and he'd been nice enough to me already...   
  
"I think that's a great idea!"   
  
He looked rather pleased with the idea, so I smiled back. Maybe he didn't know much more than I did at the moment, but he was a really nice guy! Just where had he come from, and why was he helping me? I decided I'd stick with him to find out.   
  
As I hopped down out of the bed, I landed on something. I looked down to see two discarded boots. They looked to be my size, and since I was without (and Gourry already had boots on), I slipped them on. They fit perfectly! Now to catch up with Gourry.   
  
Gourry had already walked over to the door, but stopped by the wall. I hadn't noticed it before, but a black cape was hung up there. He took it down and turned back to me. "Here."   
  
"What's this?" Was he making me carry his things now?   
  
"It's your cape. I took it off earlier when I brought you in here." He held it out to me.   
  
"Thank you." I replied, but now I had more things to think about! He had brought me in here, and...undressed me?? Okay, so it was only my cape (which was kind of cool looking, actually!), but still! Just who was this guy? Was he...my lover? I put the cape on and waited for him to make the next move.   
  
Here, take this, too. He held out a belt which had a small scabbard on it, and what I'd assume was a weapon inside. I wasn't quite sure why he'd want me to carry his weapon, so I just looked at him.   
  
It's your dagger. I didn't think you'd want to sleep on it. Again he held it out to me.   
  
Oh, I see. I took the belt and fought with it for a moment until I got it on. It felt strange to have extra weight on one side, but I didn't want to complain right now. Food was calling! Okay, I think I'm ready! I smiled.   
  
"Come on, there's a really great restaurant here." Gourry led me out of the safety of my room and into the unknown...   
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
As we descended the stairs, the best smells wafted up to me. I couldn't remember ever smelling anything so good! Gourry didn't seem fazed, so I didn't comment, and followed him to the dining area.   
  
Gourry walked over to an empty table (although the whole room looked deserted), and pulled out a chair. I was expecting him to then sit, but he remained standing and looked over to me.   
  
Here, Lina. Sit.   
  
Why was he being so nice to me? Was it just in his nature? Still, I wasn't going to be rude, so I took the seat. Thank you.   
  
He seemed satisfied, so he took a seat opposite me. It felt a bit awkward just sitting there (and with a man besides!), so I looked around the room, hoping to spy someone to serve us, if possible.   
  
What can I get for you? I jumped at the sudden intrusion and whipped my head around. Somehow I had managed to overlook the waiter, as he now stood next to Gourry.   
  
Yeah, I'll have the chicken. What do you want, Lina? Gourry looked at me expectantly.   
  
Me? Uh...I don't know. What DO I eat? I wasn't even sure, and there were so many choices on the menu! (Gourry had been kind enough to pass it over.) I didn't want to order something I couldn't even stand...   
  
Gourry must have picked up on my distress. Just bring us triple portions of the chicken, and some soup would be good, too.   
  
The waiter didn't miss a beat. Anything to drink?   
  
Wait, I can't pay for this! I blurted. I didn't want to get stuck with a bill I couldn't pay!   
  
The waiter turned to me.   
  
Gourry waved him off. It's okay, I'm paying. Water will be fine.   
  
I smiled at Gourry, You're so nice, Mr. Gourry! Okay, so it sounded a bit sappy, but I was too hungry (and grateful) to care.   
  
The waiter gave me a strange look then turned back to Gourry. Your order will be out shortly. Then he turned and walked away. Just what was his problem?   
  
I turned away from the rude waiter to stare out the front door. People were starting to come in and fill up the other tables. There's so many people! Where are we?   
  
Gourry turned his attention to me. In a restaurant.   
  
I continued to look about the room, curious about who these people were. Most were dressed very nicely (more so that the odd garb I was wearing). "They must pay you pretty well if you can afford to eat here."   
  
Gourry laughed at my remark, as if I had been telling a joke. I wasn't sure what was so funny about it, but listened as he replied, Sometimes. So uh, Lina...have you really forgotten about yourself?   
  
"What do you mean? And what's a Lina?" He was starting to talk in riddles again.   
  
  
  
Wait, but he was Me! No, he said he wasn't...so if I'm Me, then why'd he say he was Me?   
  
Gourry didn't seem to notice my confusion. Yep, you. Your name is Lina.   
  
Lina...he had called me that when I first woke up. So my name was Lina? Lina who? Me? I had to roll that off my tongue, too. Maybe he was just making this all up to play with my head. I'd be a raving lunatic soon if this kept up! Still, he got points for originality. I guess it's an okay name.   
  
He gave me a look of surprise. I like your name just fine.   
  
Maybe he HAD made it up! He must be related to me, maybe a brother or something. If he was my big brother, that would explain why he was being so nice, and not expecting anything in return. The thought disappointed me, he was pretty good looking, but such thoughts are not acceptable when speaking of one's own brother!   
  
I had to know the truth before this went any farther! "Are you the one that named me?"   
  
He gave me an odd look. No, I didn't name you.   
  
Well that was a relief! It still didn't clear things up though. "Then who did?"   
  
Gourry just shrugged his shoulders. I know my parents named me.   
  
"Did they name me, too?" Inquiring minds had to know!   
  
"My parents? Oh no. They didn't." Whew, so we aren't related! "At least I don't think so..." Forget I just said that...   
  
Argh! He was so good at answering my questions, but doing it in such a way to make twenty more replace the one! Common decency flew out the window as I blurted, "Then where did I come from? Where are my parents? And why are you being so nice to me?"   
  
Thankfully, Gourry didn't seem to notice. (Please don't tell me he's used to this!) "Your parents. Hmm... You said your homeland was Zephi-something. So maybe they are there still. And I'm your protector. I have to look after you."   
  
Ah ha! The truth at last! So why didn't it sound familiar to me? Maybe he was right. Maybe I did have...that thing he said I had. Something bothered me though. "Protector? Are people after me?" I looked over my shoulder just to be sure.   
  
"Probably. You have pissed off a lot of people."   
  
His statement felt like an arrow had pierced through me. What had I done to make people angry? I slid down in my seat a bit, not wanting the other patrons to see me, in case any of them felt ill will toward me.   
  
"But don't worry!" Suddenly his hand reached out at me, and before I knew what he was doing, he had turned my head to meet his gaze. "I'm here to keep you safe!" He smiled in sincerity.   
  
There again with the kindness! Had I paid him to protect me? Maybe I was some horrible criminal that stole from people, and thought I needed a big thug to keep away victims seeking vengeance. He didn't look the part, but we hadn't been in any trouble yet. At least, not as far as I could recall.   
  
I had to know the truth! I looked him right in the eye. Am I a bad person?   
  
"Uhhh....ummm....hmmmm...well..... His pause did not reassure me in the least, You're not really bad." He must have seen my face, because then he followed up with, "You can be really nice when you want to be!"   
  
The waiter chose just then to return with our food. Gourry quickly forgot our talk and dove into his food. I wasn't feeling so hungry anymore...   
  
Gourry's food was rapidly disappearing off of his plate, but I had managed to eat only one bite. It's upsetting to find out that you're a bad person. I was waiting for someone to recognize me and do me in for my crimes. Maybe I'd ask Gourry just what I'd done before they did me in...   
  
As I sat moping, Gourry's arm shot out and...grabbed a piece of my food! "Hey! Why'd you do that?"   
  
You didn't look like you were going to eat it, so I did.   
  
Well I was! I put my arm around my remaining food and took another bite. My stomach protested, so I finally gave up and pushed my plate away. I'm not so hungry anymore.   
  
Gourry was fast to consume my portion, but I looked away, not wanting to meet the other peoples' gaze, but scared to not.   
  
What's wrong, Lina? He must have finished it off, already.   
  
I couldn't meet his gaze as I asked my next question. "How do I make people hate me?"   
  
"Mmm, mostly you blow them or their property up."   
  
"Blow them up? How could I do that?" I didn't seem to be carrying any explosives with me, unless the dagger I wore was more than it seemed. Somehow, I didn't think so.   
  
"With your magic."   
  
Okay, still confused... "Magic?"   
  
"Yeah, you're a sorceress." Gourry said this all as if it was plain as day.   
  
There's that familiar feel of pain again... I just stared back at Gourry, not sure how to reply.   
  
Gourry held his hands out, "You know, Bam! Boom! Blown away!"   
  
Ah, so it has something to do with hand gestures! I looked at mine, and even though it felt silly, made some random hand movements, willing anything to happen! Nothing did. "How?"   
  
Gourry looked thoughtful as he scratched his head. Gee...I dunno. You chanted words and stuff usually got blown up...or frozen... You can also do some healing magic..but I've mostly seen you blow up things...or overkilling with your Dragon Slave."   
  
Dragon Slave? Just think, me, able to summon something as powerful as a dragon to do my bidding! The thought did sound appealing to me... "Does it really summon a dragon?"   
  
Gourry gave me a blank look, then started to chuckle. "Let's worry about getting your memories back first, then we'll worry about your magic."   
  
Probably a good idea, I decided. I tried out a few more hand gestures just to make sure it was a lost cause.   
  
"Now..how can we get your memories back. Ah! I know! Since it was a bump to the head that caused you to forget, maybe a bump to the head will make you remember!"   
  
Bad idea! I quickly scooted away from the table and put my hands over my head. "No, it hurts!"   
  
Oh, sorry.   
  
I snuck a peek at Gourry. So far he was still in his seat. "You wouldn't really hit my head, would you?"   
  
Gourry waved his hands, trying to calm my fears, I realized. "Oh no, I won't hurt you."   
  
That was a relief! I settled back into my seat and smiled at him. My stomach finally decided it could take food again, so I looked down at my plate. It was empty! "You must be really hungry!"   
  
Gourry shrugged it off. "Nah, not really. With you being sick, I don't feel all that hungry."   
  
...he had just eaten three portions of chicken and said he wasn't hungry? How much did he eat normally? "Uh oh! You didn't get sick, did you? You should be in bed if you are." I got up out of my seat to stand next to him, to help him in any way I could.   
  
"Oh, I'm not sick. You are." he replied.   
  
"I don't feel sick, just confused. You say a lot of strange things!" I might be a bad person, but I refused to be a liar!   
  
"Really?" He sounded surprised.   
  
"Yes. You're silly." The scary thing about it was, I liked it. I must really be crazy...   
  
Gourry looked a bit sheepish as he rubbed the back if his head. (Did I say something wrong?) Yeah, I guess I am." We spent a moment just looking at each other before he cut in again. "Anyhow, shall we go to the...hey where did I say we were going after we ate?"   
  
Wait, I knew the answer! ...it was just taking it's time to come to me. (I blame the headache!) As I was trying to remember, Gourry took out some coins and left them on the table. Then suddenly,   
  
"Oh yeah. Let's go to the healer." Wow, I remembered something!   
  
"Okay! I was already out of my seat, so I turned to walk out the door. Thing is, where would I go once I was outside? I admitted defeated and stayed near Gourry. ...where's that?"   
  
Gourry got up out of his seat and indicated for me to follow. "This way. I took you to him this morning."   
  
"I don't remember that." Pointless to say, but I wanted to say something. It wouldn't be fair to make him talk to the wall.   
  
"That's because you don't have your memory...and you were asleep." I just nodded my head and followed alongside Gourry.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
The healer's shop was rather small, and reeked of the oddest things. (I was afraid to guess!) He and Gourry spoke to each other for a few minutes, before the healer turned his attention to me.   
  
What's your name? he asked.   
  
Er..I don't know. Guess my memory was being selective again.   
  
Her name's Lina Inverse. Gourry answered for me. Good to know I do have a last name.   
  
How old are you? the healer continued.   
  
I don't know. I looked to Gourry, hoping he knew.   
  
Gourry just shrugged. It never really came up.   
  
I see. The healer commented. So tell me, Miss Inverse, what do you remember?   
  
Man, did everyone want to give me a headache? I woke up, and it's all pretty confusing after that. I'd rather not go into it.   
  
I see. He scribbled on a little note pad for a few minutes.   
  
I couldn't wait anymore, I wanted an answer! So what does it mean?   
  
"Yeah, do you know how to cure her?" Gourry must have been wanting to know pretty badly as well.   
  
The healer spent another moment looking over his notes, then replied, You'll have to give her time. He then handed a slip of paper to Gourry.   
  
I wasn't sure what it was, but Gourry looked like he would faint! He grumbled something unintelligible as he pulled his money pouch out of his pocket and handed some coins over. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"   
  
"Well, you could try showing her things from her past. It might jog her memory."   
  
Gourry nodded his head. "Alright. Come on, Lina, let's go."   
  
"But we just got here!" I didn't exactly like sitting here being interrogated, but we seemed to always be on the move. I got up off the couch and followed Gourry back out into the street.   
  
He instantly took off into a run. We have to jog your memory. So let's go!   
  
Yikes, he ran so fast! I tried to keep up as best as I could, but short legs (at least compared to Gourry!) only get you so far. "How is this going to help?"   
  
"I dunno, but I'm sure the healer is right, so let's keep on moving!   
  
Easy for him to say! I was keeping up (okay, so I was trailing behind quickly), but the sudden run was quickly tiring me out. That, and my head was starting to throb again. I wouldn't be able to keep up much longer... "Wait up...you're going too fast!"   
  
Finally I could go no farther (not unless I wanted to eat dirt, which I didn't), so I staggered to a stop. It didn't take Gourry long to realize I wasn't following him any longer. He came to a halt, then jogged back to me. You're tired?   
  
"Your legs are too long." I gasped, sucking in as much air as I could.   
  
I heard him mutter under his breath again, but it wasn't as important as breathing, so I ignored it.   
  
Wanna take a break? He asked casually, then sat down by the side of the road.   
  
Did I ever! I didn't feel up to walking over to join him, so I fell backward to sit right where I was.   
  
I never hit the ground. I turned to see he had caught me in his arms, then was surprised when he set me down right next to him. He even lay me back against him. Compared to the hard ground, he felt rather soft. I just spent a few moments enjoying the silence.   
  
"I don't think this is working." I finally admitted. If he wanted to run me to death just to get me to remember, I'd refuse! I could start over, maybe even do some good for a change. Anything was better than that!   
  
Gourry placed an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, I guess it's not. So, got any of your memories back?"   
  
"Nope, just got a headache again." I leaned back against his arm, and gazed up into the sky. It was nice to just sit and take in the view. The forest with the bright blue sky for a backdrop looked so beautiful...   
  
Gourry sighed in response. When I snuck a peek at him, I saw that he too was gazing into the sky.   
  
"What will you do now?" I asked. Hopefully I hadn't discouraged him already.   
  
"Try to help you get your memory back.   
  
"You aren't going to make me run again, are you?" I cringed at the thought.   
  
I must have sounded really desperate, because he chuckled before replying, "Oh no, that didn't work, so I guess we'll have to think of something else."   
  
I finally had my breath back, so I made to stand up. Problem was, he still had his arm around me, making it hard for me to escape. I cleared my throat.   
  
Before I could say anything, he looked at me and released his grip, then helped me stand up.   
  
I hate to admit it, but I blushed. I turned away so he wouldn't see. "I'm okay now, but thanks anyway."   
  
  
  
I looked down the road, not seeing a town on either side. We must have gone farther than I thought! "Where are we going, anyway?"   
  
Gourry stood up and continued walking, turning to me and holding out his hand. I guess wherever the road takes us, Lina." He smiled.   
  
That hadn't been the answer I was expecting. I looked up into his smiling face. If I didn't go with him, I'd be all alone. Alone in a world I knew nothing about. That thought alone terrified me!   
  
I returned his smile, then reached out to take his hand.   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wondering where this story idea came from? Last year, I was taking a trip out of town for the week. I RP Lina on the (currently dead) Slayers RPG I'm on, and I made the mistake of letting our moderator figure out a way to take Lina out of the picture while I wasn't around. (He conked her on the head and knocked her out!) While I was away I had the idea of having Lina suffer from amnesia, without telling the other RPers what was going on. (Poor Rocky, who RPed Gourry, had a heck of a time.) It was a new concept, but the RPG went under soon after.  
  
So last Fall Rocky mentioned to me that the idea would make a good story. I had never written a fanfic based around Lina and Gourry, so I thought I'd give it a try. Next problem was, I have a bit of a hard time writing Gourry, so Rocky stepped in to help. We would plan out where we wanted a scene to go, then we'd role play it, fixing things when they didn't work. From there we had to determine the best way to write this. At first we were going to have the perspective jump back and forth between Lina and Gourry, but that was quickly ruled out. Then came the idea to take a page from the original Slayers novels and write the story solely from Lina's perspective. It's been a lot of fun to get in to Lina's head, but it's had it's challenges as well. So what do you think, did it work? Was all of the work we put in to it worth it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  


Traveling with Gourry wasn't so bad. He would talk about just everyday things, things that didn't require knowledge that I didn't have, so I was able to just relax and enjoy the trip. I was getting used to life on the road when we finally reached the next town.   
  
Hey, there's the next town, Lina.   
  
See, it was good to have Gourry around. He confirmed things for me at least. I nodded my head in response and continued to follow alongside him.   
  
Before we even reached the outer city, activity could be heard from within. I didn't think much of it until we walked through the gates. There were people everywhere! People selling, people buying, people stealing...(that's not very nice!) It looked like utter chaos to me, and Gourry was heading into the thick of it!   
  
I stood there, a bit overcome, and unsure of what to do. What if someone recognized me? Especially if I didn't recognize them? I tried to block that thought out of my mind, turning to see where Gourry was.   
  
Eep! I saw him disappear in a crowd of people, and not wanting to be left behind, I swallowed my fears and dashed to catch up. It's a good thing he's tall, I was able to find him easily. I ran to his side, then latched onto his arm.   
  
Hmm? What's the matter? Gourry looked down at me in concern.   
  
W-we're going in here? I tried to sound normal, but the fear I felt managed to get through.   
  
Gourry looked at me in confusion. Yeah. Why, what's wrong?   
  
I stopped gaping at all of the passersby to look back up at Gourry. There's so many people! I whispered.   
  
Gourry smiled at me, making me feel a bit foolish. "Of course. It's a town. Towns have lots of people...unless it's a ghost town...Though..I've never seen a ghost in a ghost town..."   
  
THAT got my attention! I never even thought about all of the unseen people there must be around here!   
  
I shrieked as I put his arm in a death-grip.   
  
I was only kidding, Lina.   
  
It wasn't very funny. I pouted (yes, I admit it!) and loosened my grip on his arm.   
  
I'll make it up to you, okay? Gourry pat my head in that good-natured way of his. Dang it, I can't be mad at him when he does that!   
  
I reply, but continue to hold onto him. The last thing I want is to be separated in this crowd.   
  
We continue on down the street, passing by many small stands and shops. I'm amazed at all of the things there are to be had! Too bad I don't have any money, and it would be unfair to ask Gourry for any. He's already done so much for me. And what have I done? Only cut off the blood supply to his hand. (Better loosen my grip up a bit!)   
  
There it is! Gourry exclaims.   
  
I turn to see what he's found. A restaurant! As I gaze at it, I remember it has been quite a while since we ate anything. I eagerly tag along as he enters...   
  
We must have missed lunch (or were too early), because it's nearly empty inside. I follow Gourry over to a table, finally relinquishing my grip on him so he can sit down. He uses his freed arm to pull out a chair for me. I smile in thanks and take the seat.   
  
A waitress comes by and takes our order, then leaves. She's back within moments with our meal. What service!   
  
So where are we, anyway? There're so many people here! I feel more comfortable speaking freely away from the masses...   
  
Umm...Someri, I think. We don't usually come through this way.   
  
I nod my head at that, trying to commit it to memory. I wonder, why we wouldn't come through here though? Aside from the crowded streets, it's not too bad. But then, that just might be the company that makes it tolerable.   
  
"So, Lina...any progress on your memory?"   
  
I'm jerked out of my thoughts by Gourry's question. My memory? Nothing's come to me yet, but maybe I haven't been trying hard enough. I rack my brain for a moment, and come up with....nothing. Maybe Gourry can provide some insight.   
  
Like what? I ask.   
  
"Oh, I dunno. Maybe fighting those big dark lords, or our friends?"   
  
Dark lords? Friends? I fight royalty and my companions? That can't be right... Who, me?   
  
"Yeah. You're really powerful." Gourry replies, matter-of-fact.   
  
Oh yes! The world shall tremble at the feet of Lina....whatever my last name is! I shake that silly thought from my head, opting to go with a more serious question. After all, he's already joked once, he might be trying to fool me again.   
  
So, what are dark lords?   
  
As I watch, a look of pure horror spreads across Gourry's face.   
  
He's starting to look ill. I continue to look at him, unsure of what to do.   
  
"They...umm..... they're really really bad and strong." He finally stammers. "And they wanna destroy the world."   
  
"Umm..okay. So how did I beat them?"   
  
"You used your magic."   
  
"Oh yeah... So how does that work?" Each question I ask seems to be having a bad effect on him, and yet I need to know! Sorry to do this to you, Gourry, even though I'm not quite sure why just talking would have such an effect on you.   
  
"You use those spirit things."   
  
"Spirit? I use...dead people?" Not the dead people again...   
  
"Not really sure. I just left the magic up to you." Gourry looks like he's ready to pass out. Better call it quits for now.   
  
Oh, okay. I settle back down into my seat, fiddling with a discarded napkin left on the table.   
  
Gourry suddenly has the biggest smile I've ever seen, as if he'd never been ill before. (Such an amazing talent!) "Would...would you like to learn how to do magic again?"   
  
"Yeah! I jump out of my seat in excitement, then sit back down. I had used my magic to terrorize before, so maybe it would be better if I didn't learn to use it again. But still, it was calling to me.   
  
Er...ah...yes, if I could." I resumed fiddling with the napkin.   
  
"Great! So, after we get with done this, I'll go ask around to see how people can learn magic." Gourry looks really pleased with himself.   
  
I smile back. Might as well make him happy, I figure.   
  
Our conversation lapses back into silence as we finish off our food. Most of mine seems to have oddly disappeared...or maybe I was just hungrier than I thought? Either way, I'm ready to go! I jump out of my seat. Can we go now?   
  
Gourry finishes off his portion, then digs more money out of his pocket. (He had to pay for me...again! I'll be indebted to him forever if this keeps up!)   
  
Wow, you're so rich, Mr. Gourry! Where'd you get it all? Maybe he'd let me in on where he gets all that money...   
  
"We got this money doing jobs together."   
  
Oh hey, guess I'm a working girl after all! "What kind of jobs did we do?   
  
"Guarding people, things, taking down people, things, getting back people, things..." Gourry counts them off on his fingers, seeming to get lost in thought. "And you make some extra money beating up bandits."   
  
I'm sounding more and more interesting as he goes on! I like to deal with people, at least. Although I'm not sure what a bandit' is...better ask about that one.   
  
"Bandits?   
  
"Robbers who live in the wild. They steal from people, sometimes hurt them." Gourry leans over and speaks a bit quieter, " And you love to blow them up and take away their stolen money."   
  
Ah, so I beat up on thieves! But wait, I take their stolen loot? "...but isn't that stealing?"   
  
Gourry smacks himself on the forehead. "That's what I've been telling you all along!"   
  
"So...I'm a thief? Why do you stay with me?" Scrap any hope of being a good person...   
  
Gourry leans back in his seat. "To try to keep you out of trouble, or get you out of it."   
  
"I'm not being a bother to you now, am I?" After the way he's been so kind and helpful to me, the last thing I want is to be a burden on him. He's got to have his own life, after all. I slump my shoulders a bit.   
  
"Sometimes you are..."   
  
I look at his face. Dang, he's not kidding. I feel my heart sink in my chest, and that icky feeling of guilt creeping up on me.   
  
I stare at the wood slats in the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you."   
  
"Huh? Gourry practically falls out of his chair as he stands up. No no, you're not a burden." He approaches me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "I like being with you. I like being with you a lot."   
  
I feel the tears of guilt sting my eyes as I finally meet his gaze. "You're too good for me."   
  
Gourry stammers over that for a moment, before an interloper appears on the scene. (Waitresses have the worst timing!)   
  
Excuse me sir, miss, but were you done? I hate to rush you, but we have more customers waiting for a table. The waitress bows politely.   
  
I avert my eyes, still shook up.   
  
Oh, we were just finishing. Gourry mumbles as he leads me out of the restaurant and back out into the streets.   
  
  
The crowds had died down when we went back out, but there were still many people milling about. Gourry took the lead and marched down the street like a man on a mission. I hung back a bit, not feeling quite my usual self. At least my usual self these past few days...   
  
We spend the better part of the afternoon wandering the streets. I had hoped that perhaps Gourry was going to run some errands, but he had passed each and every weapons shop we had encountered.   
  
Finally he stopped a passerby in the street and spent a moment chatting with them. Something about a magic place. Oh yeah! He was trying to find a place to teach me magic!   
  
I kick at a rock laying in the street. He could have better spent his time continuing his journey (he never did tell me where he had been going), or pursuing his own interests.   
  
My thoughts adrift, I almost don't hear him as he continues down the street. At first I'm tempted to let him leave to go live his life, but he turns to see if I'm coming. I guiltily run to catch up, and we resume our search.   
  
Ah, there it is! Gourry finally stops in front of a small shop. I could have sworn we passed by it at least twice already! Gourry smiles at me, then opens the door, beckoning me to step in.   
  
Sure, I'll play along, for now. I shuffle in, and stand near the door, watching as he approaches the front counter.   
  
The man there is quick to greet Gourry, but it gets interesting from there. Gourry doesn't seem to know quite what to say. I feel bad as he struggles to come up with the right words. The shopkeeper answers his questions well enough though, and Gourry finally thanks the man then comes back to me.   
  
C'mon, Lina. He opens the door back out to the street.   
  
Where are we going now? I'm getting tired of circling around this place, personally.   
  
You've got to go to a magic guild to learn magic. At least, that's what that guy said. He said it was a few blocks down this street and to the right... Again Gourry gets lost in thought and wanders down the street.   
  
I tag along, not sure what else I should do at the moment.   
  
We stop in front of a fairly large building (didn't notice that before!), and Gourry turns to me and beams. "This'll be great! I'm sure learning magic will help get your memory back!"   
  
Somehow, I'm not so sure. I give a weak smile back, and follow Gourry inside.   
  
I try to hang back, but Gourry comes from behind (Eep!) and pushes me up to the receptionist.   
  
She smiles.   
  
Hi! I'd like to for her to learn magic, please." Ah Gourry, so blunt and to the point.   
  
Well, you're in luck. The beginner classes just started. There are fees for new students, of course, plus cost of materials, fee for classroom use, and the teachers need to make a decent living as well, you know. Roughly speaking, it's about a 300 gold fee we're talking about. The receptionist smiles warmly at us.   
  
After a moment of silence, I look up at Gourry. He's just staring back in shock! He even looks paler than normal...   
  
The receptionist doesn't miss a beat. So what's her name? She looks at me expectantly.   
  
I stare back at her in fear, my tongue stuck in my throat. What is my name?! Lina...In....I look to Gourry for help, but he's still gaping.   
  
The receptionist finally seems to realize there's a problem.   
  
Th-that much? Gourry coughs. His hold on me loosens, and I take the opportunity to escape his grasp, preferring to stand to the side.   
  
"Oh no, that's just the fee to sign up. Each course has a different fee, depending on the difficulty of the class, and how long it is." How can that lady keep smiling?   
  
Gourry steps up to the desk and whispers to the receptionist. Is there any sort of discounted deal?"   
  
The receptionist glances at me before replying. What kind of discount?   
  
Something I can afford.   
  
I knew it! He's not so rich after all! And here he's been spending money on me for the past week, with no way of getting it back. I can't keep being such a burden. I sneak closer to the front door.   
  
As Gourry and the receptionist barter (Gourry not faring so well), I finally decide I can't do this anymore. It would be better for the both of us if I went away. I'll go somewhere far away, start up a new life...   
  
I look at Gourry. I'll miss his company, but I can see he'd be better off without me in the way.   
  
While the two are busy, I sneak out the front door, and out into the streets...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, thanks for all of the reviews! This was our entry into the Switchboard Slayers Fanficion Contest, so yes, there are more parts. ^_- It's actually all been written, and I'll try and post a new chapter every week. (Thanks again for your kind words, it means a great deal to me! And Rocky too, of course. Without her there would only be half a story here, and not a very good one at that!)  
  
Next week, Lina finds out what happens when you make bad choices...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  


As soon as the guild was out of sight, I broke into a run. I had to get away from here -away from Gourry- as fast as I could! I blurred past the locals, ignoring their alarmed faces as best as I could.   
  
A few lucky turns later, I was out of the town well on my way to...someplace else. I had no idea where I was going, only that I was now by myself...alone.   
  
Stupid Gourry! Why'd he have to be so nice to me? Making me feel bad all the time...   
  
I wipe a few tears out of my eyes, knowing very well that it wasn't his fault, but mine. After all, I was the one that had caused all of the trouble. He had just been along for the ride. I never did find out if perhaps he did it unwillingly...   
  
No matter, I was on my own now, as was he. We could both get on with our lives.   
  
The town finally long gone from sight, I decide to slow down to a walk. It wouldn't do me any good to tire myself out.   
  
As I walk, I hear something behind me. I turn around, but see nothing but the empty road. Must have been my imagination... I continue walking, trying to get rid of this feeling of dread. Did I make the wrong decision?   
  
Hey there, little lady. Why so sad?   
  
I whirl around to see a man (and a dirty one at that!) His companions snicker, but are silenced as he glares at them. He looks at me. He sounded sincere enough, but something about him doesn't seem right.   
  
"Y-you wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone." My voice catches, as I'm still shaken up from earlier. I turn to walk away.   
  
Suddenly the man is in front of me, with his companions surrounding me. "How about we take a load off your mind?"   
  
Whoa, wait! This is definitely a BAD situation to be in! I try to find a break somewhere in the group, but am horrified to see even MORE of these guys coming out of the woods. I'm totally surrounded!   
  
I look back at the man, who leers at me. I'm not liking that gleam in his eye...   
  
Give us all your money.   
  
"I d-don't have any m-money." This is going to get ugly really fast. I try to step back from the man (obviously the ring leader of these nasty men), but suddenly find myself trapped when another man grabs me from behind.   
  
"Now don't play dumb, give us all you've got or else we're going hafta hurt ya." The leader steps up to me, taking away any hope of escape.   
  
I can see a hungry look in their eyes, and I know I'm the one they want! I inwardly cringe as I reply, "But I'm telling the truth!"   
  
Now, nobody wanders by themselves without any money. Ain't that right, boys? The leader grins at his fellows, who in turn laugh. "Search her!"   
  
Leave me alone! I struggle to break free, but there's suddenly more hands coming at me from all sides. I scream out as they tear at my clothing, yanking off my nonessentials (I liked those boots!), but they don't stop there!   
  
We're not finding anything, boss!   
  
You're just not looking hard enough. Keep searching!   
  
As they try to tear off my shirt, (or worse yet, grope me!) I keep screaming, hoping that someone...ANYONE will hear me, and help me before...No! They won't kill me off so easily!   
  
Shut UP! The leader yanks me away from my previous captor and claps his hand over my mouth.   
  
I suddenly hear cheering. I glance over to where my cape had been discarded to see some of the men dancing about with glee.   
  
Boss, she's loaded!   
  
Look at it all! It would take us a month to get this much!   
  
The leader laughs out loud and shakes me roughly. Thought you could hide your wealth from us, eh?   
  
I just look at all the money that they keep pulling out of my cape. Why hadn't Gourry told me about it? And why hadn't I noticed I had all of that in my cape? Maybe they'd just take the money and let me go?   
  
We've lucked out this time! She must be some nobleman's daughter or somethin'. We can ransom her, then we can retire! The leader laughs again.   
  
His men all cheer, then search through my other belongings. Just stay away from me, leave me some dignity, please! I sag against my captor, tears of fear, anguish, and exhaustion stinging my eyes.   
  
I'd expected more fight from you, what with your plain appearance. You must be some rich snob's kid after all!   
  
I'm getting REALLY tired of this guy's stupid jokes! His last comment fills me with rage I didn't know I had, and without thinking I bite into his hand! (Too bad it wasn't clean...) I gag, realizing I'd gotten some of his blood in my mouth, and quickly spit it out.   
  
He cries out in alarm, loosening his grip on me. You wench!   
  
POW!   
  
He slaps me across the face with his other hand. I cry out; it feels like he broke my jaw! The world begins to spin as I try to recover from the blow.   
  
So, you've got some fight in you after all! It'll be fun to break you. He leers at me and jerks me around. Next thing I know he's snaking his hand up my side..and...and...I go numb, not wanting to feel what he's doing.   
  
I'm surprised when he stops, and looks behind me, a look of pure horror on his face. I'm suddenly aware of all the cries of pain from behind me. A guttural roar makes me jump, and I finally jerk my head around to see what's going on.   
  
My heart leaps in joy to see Gourry (of all people!) fighting his way through the men. I'm amazed with how well he handles his sword, enough that I forget I'm still being held against my will.   
  
Those who haven't fallen from Gourry's attack have all fled, leaving just the leader. I glance back at him, seeing he's gone deathly pale. He jumps away from me, (as if I were poisonous or something) and whips out his own blade as Gourry charges him.   
  
I rub my head, trying to sort it out. Gourry was charging the leader, and suddenly the guy's on the ground. ...and not moving, at that. I'll admit I'm a bit shocked at how severe Gourry was.   
  
He sheathes his deadly blade and approaches me. Are you okay?   
  
The realization of what just happened to me finally clicks, and I break down into sobs, falling into Gourry's arms. I-I was so scared! They...they...and I...I'm sorry, I should've never left you!   
  
I suddenly find myself gripped in his strong arms, but it doesn't feel threatening. I feel safe in his arms. I look up at his face, seeing the anguish there.   
  
I'm glad I got to you in time. I'd be lost without you.   
  
...lost? And here I thought I was the lost one! ...but just what did he mean by that? Was it meant to be taken literally, or... No, I'd better not think too much into it. All that matters is that I'm needed, after all.   
  
I return his embrace. I'll never leave your side again.   
  
Gourry chuckles at this, but it's something I'm glad to hear after what I'd just gone through. "At least not until you learn magic and can defend yourself."   
  
Magic lessons! I suddenly remember all of the money the men had robbed from me. A quick glance tells me it's still laying on the ground nearby.   
  
Speaking of lessons, I did finally manage to get you a discount at the...Lina?   
  
I smile back at his confused expression. Mr. Gourry, don't worry about that. I had the money all along.   
  
What do you mean?   
  
When they were searching me for money, they found that, I pointed out the bags of coins, in my cape. I had no idea I had it!   
  
Gourry's eyes grew large as he spied upon the money. "Wow, Lina, you have a lot of money!"   
  
I beam happily. Please, you take it. To cover my lessons...and also to repay you for paying for my meals.   
  
But Lina, this is your money. I can't take it.   
  
Please, I'd feel better if you did.   
  
After a bit of negotiating, I finally convinced Gourry to take it, but not until I took some of it (for emergency purposes of course). That, and I'd need to do some clothes shopping now that most of mine were torn beyond repair.   
  
We gathered up what could be salvaged, Gourry wrapping my cape around me to keep me decent, then trekked back to town.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
I must have been more battered than first thought, because I nearly collapsed before we entered back into town. Gourry took one look at me, then picked me up and took me to the local healer. (Argh, not again!)   
  
As soon as the healer laid eyes on me, he chewed Gourry out. I felt so bad! I tried to tell him what had happened, but he wouldn't listen. He did patch me up though (he even gave me a simple shirt and pants to replace my wasted clothing), and afterwards had finally calmed down enough to hear me out. He then informed us of a group of bandits that had been terrorizing the area, and that there was actually a bounty out for them.   
  
He apologized to Gourry as we were leaving (I was just glad to get out of there!), then we went out to find a tailor. (The clothes he gave me were good for keeping me decent, but they wouldn't make for good travel clothes.)   
  
Tailor shops are wonderful in that they're easy to find. Even Gourry knew a bit about sewing, so he easily spotted the small shop. After explaining how things came to be (much to my embarrassment!), the tailor took me to be sized, while Gourry went to collect the bounty on those bandits.   
  
I felt a bit awkward having some stranger sizing me up (and he wasn't shy about commenting, either!) It was the only way to get clothes that fit though, so I had no choice. Still, he doesn't have to rub it in that I'm small! ...I didn't mind so much...   
  
When he was finally finished, I gave him my original clothing so he'd have something to refer to, then I went outside to wait for Gourry to return.   
  
It was getting late in the day, and was pretty warm at that, so it didn't take long for me to nod off. I was just starting to have a pleasant dream, when someone shook me by the shoulders.   
  
Huh, wha? Not very intelligent sounding, but I was half asleep.   
  
Lina, sorry I took so long, but they wanted proof, and I had to go get it.   
  
I looked up to see Gourry crouched over me. Dang, I fell asleep sitting against the tailor's shop! I stood up and dusted the road off of my pants. That's okay. I still felt drowsy from the heat, so I leaned against the shop's wall again.   
  
You okay, Lina?   
  
I blinked at Gourry. Yeah, just feeling a bit tired.   
  
Yeah, it's been a long day. C'mon, let's go find an inn. I think I passed by it earlier...   
  
Gourry's voice was soothing enough to fall asleep to. My thoughts began to wander as my eyelids drooped shut.   
  
Lina. Lina!   
  
I jumped up in surprise.   
  
Let's go. Gourry pulled me away from the wall, and led me down the street. Everything after that was pretty much a blur, until I felt myself laying back against a soft mattress. I snuggled into the pillow and finally fell asleep.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
Next thing I knew, it was morning. I would have liked to sleep in longer, but the sun was shining in my face, so I got up. Gourry wasn't anywhere to be seen, and it didn't look like he'd even been in my room, so he must have gotten his own room. I looked down at myself to see I was still wearing the clothes from last night.   
  
I walked over to the window and looked out. The streets were packed again. What is with this place? Didn't these people ever relax? I sighed and walked away from the window, and over to the vanity.   
  
I was a bit surprised to see my reflection. Who has red eyes? They looked natural enough, but they were still a bit strange. Ugh, and my hair! What a mess! I untangled it as best I could. If only I had a brush. It would definitely be something to pick up later.   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I called out.   
  
Lina, you're awake?   
  
Ah, so there's Gourry. Yeah, I'm up. Did you need something?   
  
Oh, um, I got your clothes for you.   
  
He didn't open the door, so I went over and opened it for him. Sure enough, he had a package in his arms. I took the offered package, then looked back at Gourry for a second. I'll be right out. I smiled at him, then closed the door. Why did I feel so awkward?   
  
I shrugged it off, and opened the package. Wow, these look exactly like what I had! Just without all the wear and tear. I hope Gourry paid the guy well, these were nice! Time to put them to the test...   
  
I quickly changed into the new outfit. Ooh, very nice! They were a bit stiff because of their newness, but they'd be easy to break in. I slipped on my gloves and boots (luckily they just needed to be patched up), then went back to the door and opened it.   
  
Gourry was right where I had left him, much to my surprise. How do I look?   
  
Gourry looked at me for a moment. You look like you ought to.   
  
I blinked at that for a moment, not expecting such a response. Could have been worse, I guess.   
  
So, did you want to get some breakfast? Gourry was looking a bit uncomfortable himself.   
  
Yeah! I feel like I haven't had anything to eat forever! That's no lie, I felt like I had an empty pit where my stomach ought to be.   
  
Well, you did miss dinner last night. Gourry replied.   
  
Wow, I must have been really tired. That means I slept for most of the day yesterday. Ugh, and we never did go back to the guild! Oh well, first things first. Let's go!   
  
Over the course of our breakfast, Gourry filled me in on what I'd missed last night. He had taken care of getting me registered at the guild, all we had to do now was pick up my books.   
  
After I felt like I had eaten enough that I wouldn't die of starvation, I got up to leave. Ready to go, Mr. Gourry?   
  
Yeah, but... Gourry grew silent.   
  
  
  
Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything. Gourry waved me off.   
  
Was he trying to hide something? Uh sure, okay.   
  
We headed back out into the streets, and straight to the guild. It was much easier to find the second time. The same receptionist from before was there again. (Hopefully she wouldn't remember that I had tried to run off before.)   
  
She smiled up at Gourry. Oh, welcome back, sir. I see you brought our student with you this time.   
  
Yeah, we're ready this time. You said she had to fill out something? Gourry scratched at the back of his head.   
  
Just this form here. It's nothing major, just a precaution should anything happen while she's here. The receptionist slid a piece of paper across the desk.   
  
I took it from her and looked at it. Man, so many slots to fill in. Umm, do you have something I can write with?   
  
She handed a quill pen and ink blot over to me. Great, got to make sure I don't make a mess.   
  
I scooted back over to Gourry's side. I'm going to need some help with this. I whispered in his ear. He just looked at me.   
  
Uh, okay, I'll do the best I can.   
  
We spent a few minutes filling out the form. Okay, name's Lina Inverse, age...16 sounds about right, gender is definitely female. Home country? Hmm... We finally put in adventurer' and hoped they'd accept that.   
  
I handed the form back over. Here you go, ma'am.   
  
She smiled at me as she took back the form, pen, and   
ink, then checked it over. Then her smile turned into a frown. That can't be good. She looked back up at me, then back at the form, before turning her gaze on me again.   
  
You're...Lina Inverse?   
  
Okay, stay calm, keep smiling.   
  
She visibly paled. Surely there must be some mistake!   
  
She was starting to make me nervous.   
  
Why do you need to come to us?! I wasn't sure if she was angry, or scared out of her mind.   
  
I looked helplessly at Gourry, not sure why she had reacted the way she did.   
  
Normally she wouldn't, but we ran in to some trouble a while back... Gourry paused a moment to gather his thoughts.   
  
The receptionist looked at him expectantly.   
  
Well, she's lost her memory.   
  
The receptionist just stared at him.   
  
I'm hoping that she'll gain her memory back if she learns magic again. Gourry played with his hands nervously.   
  
She gave me that odd look again, then stood up, walking around her desk and up to Gourry. Excuse me sir, but could you come with me a moment? Without waiting for a response, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him around the corner.   
  
I didn't mean to listen in, but she was speaking so loud it was hard NOT to...   
  
Sir, you do realize what kind of reputation she has, right?   
  
Yeah, I have been traveling with her for awhile. What's your point?   
  
Dragon Spooker, Bandit Killer, Enemy to all that Live! Do they mean nothing to you?   
  
You forgot Abominable Fiend, actually.   
  
Oh, I guess I hadn't heard that one.   
  
Yeah, she has too many for me to even keep track, but they don't mean anything. Lina's actually a really nice person...for the most part. It would mean a lot if you'd let her come here.   
  
I sat in silence, waiting to hear her response.   
  
I'll be right back.   
  
I tried to look ignorant as she came back around the corner, and went up the stairs. Gourry came back a moment later.   
  
What was that all about. I whispered.   
  
Gourry shrugged. I'm not too sure myself.   
  
I sat down in a seat, waiting for her to return. After a while, Gourry came to join me. After fidgeting in my seat a while, I turned to look out a window, watching the people passing by.   
  
She sure is taking a long time. Gourry yawned.   
  
No kidding. I wonder why? I kicked my legs out in boredom.   
  
After an eternity, I heard her coming back down the stairs. She looked rather flustered. Too bad I couldn't overhear what had been discussed up there.   
  
They've agreed to take her on, but we'll have to charge you an additional fee. She brushed back a loose piece of hair.   
  
Fee? What for? Gourry stammered.   
  
Insurance for us, in case she destroys something. She sighed.   
  
Gourry gazed at me a moment before pulling out his money pouch. How much?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And thus ends the chapter of scariness. I've been hogging these author's notes for long enough, so without further ado, here's Rocky to share her thoughts on this project:  
  
Hey, there. Rocky here with her ever late author's notes. Sorry about that, but I was distracted by Teen Titans. I don't know how Diane and I got through chapter one, we were both cracking eachother up: "Did you name me?"  
  
For Chapter 2, poor Gourry! Not only does Lina not know who she is, she's asking him questions about magic he can barely answer.  
Okay, now that I got those quick notes out of the way. Chapter 3...heh... we must have rewritten the bandit scene three times. Hopefully, we were able to get the right feel of danger without going into unsafe detail (don't worry, Diane). Although, even with the danger Lina was going through...I'm sure it can't compare to the danger Gourry will be in when Lina realizes she just GAVE AWAY her money to him of all people to pay for her magic lessons.  
  
The line I enjoy the most out of this chapter is when Lina asks Gourry how she looks in her repaired clothes and he replies: You look like you ought to. It fits well since this story is about Lina trying to discover herself. She'll discover more about herself than she would care to admit.  
  
So enough of my rambling, stay tune for chapter 4 or the receptionist is going to charge extra fees on our heros!  
  
Just as a last little extra (as I myself love reading how people wrote their stories), here's an example of how we worked out most of this fic, before I went through and cleaned things up a bit:  
  
**Rocky: **"Phew, looks like you'll be going to class afterall, Lina....Lina?"   
**Rocky: **(and I'll play dirty rotten bandits)   
**victori: **Sure is a vacant room he's looking at..   
**Rocky: **We be dirty rotten bandits hanging around to close to the city   
**victori: **(And Lina be dashing out of the city all teary and sad, too focused on what a horrible person she must be, and how she can't be a burden to Mr. Gourry, nice as he is.)   
**victori: ***running*   
**Rocky: **Still outside the city...looking for potential victims   
**victori: **Enter one potential victim..   
**Rocky: **Cuz we be dirty rotten bandits   
**Rocky: **Leaders gives signal to others and they start to follow her   
**victori: ***doesn't hear them, still self-absorbed*   
**Rocky: **::still following her, waits till she's a bit tired from running::   
**Rocky: **and of course till she stops running   
**victori: **'Tis hard to run and sob at the same time, so Lina slows down.   
**victori: **Heck, she collapses to her knees, crying her eyes out. (Covering her eyes with her hands.)   
**Rocky: **Leaders comes up behind her. "Hey there, little lady, why so sad?"   
**victori: ***is startled* "Y-you wouldn't understand. Just leave me alone."   
**victori: ***sob sob*   
**Rocky: ***ignores what she said* "How about we take a load off your mind?"   
  
And so it went. It was definitely a new and fun way to write a story (and full of random lines that didn't make it into the story!) So now you know!  
  
Oh yes, you can find Rocky's own stories at:  
  
  
  
If the link doesn't show up, search for her author name: Rocky and CG'  
  
Thanks again to everybody that has reviewed, and continues to review! We love hearing your thoughts on this story! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  


Wow, for a beginner's class, they sure give you a lot of books!   
  
You needn't remind me, Gourry, I'm the one carrying them! Sure are heavy... I exclaim, since I'm not carrying them very well.   
  
Want me to carry some of those for you?   
  
I gratefully dump the pile into his waiting arms, stretching out the already sore muscles in my own.   
  
We walk on for a moment in silence, but what that lady said bothers me. Mr. Gourry...what did she mean?   
  
Gourry looks down at me, confusion etched all over his face.   
  
Those names she called me. Do people really call me that? I look at the pamphlet in my hands, pondering over what they could mean.   
  
Oh, those. Yeah, people call you those all the time, but that's just because they don't know you. Sure, you can be destructive, but there's usually a good reason. Most of the time...   
  
He's got that far off look in his eyes again (I've come to understand he does that when he's thinking of something), so I leave it at that. After all, Gourry doesn't call me those names. (At least not to my face!)   
  
It's better to not think about such things until I have a better idea of what's going on, and seeing how my brain is not helping... Anyway, I've got other things to focus on now. Like all of these books..   
  
Speaking of books... Where were we going to stay, anyway?   
  
Gourry looks down at me. Actually...I don't know. We still have money left over, but the normal inns would cost too much. We can't sleep out on the street...   
  
I rub my forehead. Great, got to find some decent place to stay that won't make us go poor. It's too hard to think on an empty stomach though... Ooh, food! I spy a food cart nearby. Umm, before we figure that out, can we get something to eat?   
  
Of course! Gourry cheers, nearly dropping the books in the process!   
  
Here, you stay there, I'll go get something. I dig my bit of pocket change out of my pocket, and buy a few tasty tidbits (times ten!) from the vendor. He's pretty chatty, so I might as well see if he knows of any places we can stay at.   
  
Excuse me sir, but do you know of any, er, decent places to stay?   
  
Well, there's the inn down the road. He gestures to the inn we were at before.   
  
Oh well, yes, that's true, but see, we're going to be here for a little while, so we were hoping to find a nice place to stay that we can afford. I smile sheepishly at him.   
  
Ah, I see. He looks over at Gourry. For the two of you... He tugs on his mustache a moment. Of course. See that building down there, with the red roof? He points down the opposite way.   
  
I follow where he's pointing to, and indeed, there is a building there with said red roof. It sticks out though, the style is nothing like the other buildings here, nor anything like I can remember ever seeing!   
  
He must have seem the puzzled expression on my face, because then he continues, It's actually a really nice little place. It's one of those themed inns, but it's still good.   
  
Okay, we'll go check it out. I smile back at him, then dash back to Gourry's side.   
  
I think I found something. I show Gourry the building down the road.   
  
He spends a moment studying it, much as I had just a moment before. I suppress a giggle, knowing that the vendor must have seen a similar expression on my face.   
  
Gourry asks.   
  
Yep, c'mon, let's go check it out. I tug on his sleeve, and we're on our way.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *   


  
A short chat with the owner later, we found ourselves standing outside of our door. I was a bit nervous about there being only one, but he had assured us that there were, in fact, two rooms. He'd better be right! Gourry opened the door and stepped in.   
  
"Hmm, this isn't bad."   
  
I follow him in and look around. It's unlike anything I've seen before. Everything's so...small! (Well, compared to Gourry. It looks to be to the right scale to me!) "Kind of odd looking."   
  
"Yeah, it is odd." Gourry looks around for a moment, but wanders out of my sight, as I'm still trying to figure out this place. "Okay Lina, I'll be back soon as I've set up."   
  
I call back. I'm still trying to figure out where they expect me to sleep... I wander about the room, still puzzled. As I'm searching about, I become aware of loud noises from the other room.   
  
Gourry? I don't seen him where I last saw him, and I never heard him go back out, so where...? I turn to look at the wall...if it could be considered a wall! Whatever it's made out of is barely even translucent, as I can easily see Gourry's figure on the other side.   
  
I poke at the odd wall, not being very surprised when it easily gives. "Dang, these walls are paper-thin!"   
  
"That's because they are paper, Lina."   
  
I nearly jump out of my skin, as I had been commenting to myself, not expecting an answer. A glance back reveals that Gourry has his head poking into my room. Ah, so the wall is a sliding door! That would explain how he disappeared so quickly before.   
  
Don't do that! My nerves are still a bit on edge from the other day, I guess. I quickly calm down, relaxing my tensed muscles.   
  
Gourry quickly retreats back into his part of the room. Dang, I didn't mean to yell at you!   
  
I sigh, then resume studying the odd wall. It _does _feel like paper! "Why would anyone make a wall out of paper?"   
  
I dunno. Gourry replies. He left the sliding wall open, so it's easy to be heard. I'll have to be sure to close that before I go to bed...if I ever find my bed!   
  
Time to resume my search...small bathroom (er, thing...), nice carpeting, a chair... "Umm...they did include beds with these rooms, right?"   
  
Gourry pokes his head back in.   
  
I'm tired of searching, so I'll let him point me in the right direction.   
  
Down there. Gourry points to...a mat on the floor.   
  
I must have stepped over that at least five times! How can it be a bed? "This? But it's...it's so...flat!"   
  
"Hey, just like you are!"   
  
Did you say something? I had been intently investigating the bed', that I didn't hear what Gourry had said, only that he had said something.   
  
"Nothing, nothing." Gourry seemed to be a bit agitated. Just what had he said?   
  
"You said something, I heard you."   
  
Gourry must not have heard me, as he got up and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out...sheets! At least there's something familiar in this place.   
  
Gourry gives me the stack, which also includes a blanket and pillow.   
  
I eagerly take them. At least there's something normal about this place. Time to make this bed more comfortable! I set to work making the bed'.   
  
"So Lina, wanna sleep together tonight?"   
  
The blanket slips from my grasp as I tense up from the sudden question. Did he just...? No! What could he mean by that? I'm suddenly too nervous to look at him.   
  
"Do you wanna leave the door open tonight so in case you need me, you can just walk over?"   
  
Man, that was frightening! I thought that he...that maybe we...no! No! Don't think about such things! He's obviously not interested in me in that way...and for now that's just fine, because I'm not sure if I am or not.   
  
And now he's staring at me! Got to think of a response..."Umm..no, I think I'll be alright." I try to smile, but even I'm not convinced.   
  
Gourry smiles back, then leaves.   
  
...I guess he was convinced. I fall onto my bed. I am so hopeless. What is wrong with me? Argh! And man, but this pillow is hard! Just what's in it? It's not soft enough to be fluffed up...   
  
Gourry's side suddenly goes dark. He must be asleep already. Actually, he is, I can easily hear his snoring through the wall. ...and darn it, he DID close the sliding door.   
  
I get up and grab my pajamas (they were hidden in the cabinet with the sheets) to change, so that I can follow suit. Even so, I have a feeling I'm in for a sleepless night...   
  


* * * * * * * * * *  
  


  
  
So warm, so soft...this feeling is wonderful...   
  
  
  
It's such a wonderful feeling...   
  
  
  
...although that sound is really spoiling the experience.   
  
  
  
Ack, not the shaking! I'm suddenly aware of the outside world, and that Gourry is shaking me out of sleep. I reply, to let him know I'm up.   
  
"Lina, wake up. It's time to go."   
  
I rub at my eyes, very aware of the sun trying to get past my eyelids so it can blind me. What time is it?   
  
Time for you to get ready to go."   
  
"Oh no, I've got class!" I jump out of bed to get myself dressed (having the sense to at least change in the bathroom), and gather up my things. Okay, I'm ready.   
  
"Great! Wanna get breakfast? Class doesn't start for another hour."   
  
Another...hour? Just then I notice that Gourry is still in his pajamas. He must have just gotten up himself...or likes to spend the morning that way. My adrenaline surge from just a moment ago suddenly flees, making me feel shaky. Food would be good about now.   
  
"Oh, right, breakfast. ...but aren't you going to get dressed first?"   
  
Gourry glances down at his apparel. He disappears back into his room, leaving me standing there in a daze. Maybe he just forgot what he was wearing?   
  


* * * * * * * * * *  
  


Breakfast was such a good idea. The perfect thing to do as I quickly look through my books, preparing for the day ahead. Speaking about the whole day ahead, "What'll you do while I'm in class?"   
  
Gourry stops eating for a moment to reply, "Hmm, I was thinking of maybe looking for a job while we're here. Your money won't last forever." He then tears back into his food.   
  
"Oh." I sink my teeth into a slice of buttery toast. (So good!) "So what kind of work would you want to do?"   
  
"Whatever they have available."   
  
We lapse into silence as we finish our meals. A short time later we're standing outside of the guild. This is it...   
  
"Have fun at school, Lina! be good to your teacher!   
  
"Alright. Good luck, Mr. Gourry!" I wave to Gourry as we go our separate ways. It feels kind of odd being by myself, but it's too late to worry about it now. I open the heavy door and walk in...   
  


* * * * * * * * * *   
  


Lina, are you home? Oh.   
  
I inwardly scowl, still upset about the day I had. I've been sitting here on my bed since I got out, trying my best not to tear my book to shreds. I'm still not ready to deal with anyone, so I don't reply. Instead I continue to read the book, although I'm not really seeing the words anymore.   
  
How was your day?   
  
I grunt, still looking intently at my book. Please take the hint and leave me be.   
  
"You wanna talk about it?"   
  
Gourry just doesn't quit, does he? At least he knew I wasn't happy at the moment. Ugh, please don't sit by me, I don't want to deal with it! Maybe if I don't say anything, he'll get bored and leave? I shake my head, boring a hole through the book with my eyes.   
  
"If you do, I'm right here." He pats me on the head, and thus dashes my hopes of pouting in peace.   
  
I slam the book shut. It's not like I was really getting anything out of it, anyway. "People are just dumb! So what if I missed a few days of class? So what if I didn't have the robes everyone else did and stuck out? So what if I didn't know what we were going to be studying today!" There, it's out!   
  
"They all just ignored me, like I was nobody. Like I didn't exist!" I swat at a few stray tears. Where's a tissue when you need one? Guess the bed sheet'll have to do.   
  
Gourry's been silent this whole time. Better make sure I didn't scare him off. I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up into his. "Why do people have to be like that?"   
  
"That's funny.. Gourry places his arm around my shoulders, ...Because I remember you were able to beat all the other magic users we've encountered."   
  
His smile makes me feel better, bringing back some of the confidence I had felt before. "I'll show them. I'll be the best student that school ever had!"   
  
"I know you will be." Gourry smiles back. "That's just the kind of girl you are."   
  
At least I'm getting a few things about myself right. I smile at that. However, if I'm to beat those jerks... "I need to start studying, though."   
  
"Good idea." Gourry picks up a box I hadn't noticed before and opens it, revealing goodies inside! I got some snacks for us.   
  
All thoughts are forgotten as I remember that I never did eat lunch earlier (I was too upset), and it is getting pretty late. I eagerly reach out for the box, grabbing what I can.   
  
"Hey, save some for me!" Gourry pulls the box away, and out of my reach. Drat!   
  
Ugh, I need to stop talking with my mouth full. Still, that wasn't enough to fill me up. Maybe if I distract Gourry I can get some more? "So what did you do today?"   
  
"Oh, I found a site where they're making a new building and got a job there." Bingo. He's not looking!   
  
I try to keep him talking, as I reach out for the box.   
  
"The pay is pretty nice. It'll last us for awhile." Gourry continues to talk, but I still can't quite reach the box. He's going to eat them all!   
  
"Will we be able to afford decent meals?" Please don't tell me this is all you could afford? Dang you, Gourry! Bring that box closer and share!   
  
"Course." Gourry sets the box down and stares into space.   
  
Ah ha! At last I have you! I pull the box back over, but it feels oddly light. Don't tell me...No! He ate them all! My stomach growls it's disdain at being cheated, bringing Gourry's attention back to me.   
  
"Eh he he.. Guess I forgot to eat after breakfast today.."   
  
"Let's go eat then." Gourry practically springs to his feet.   
  
All right! I also jump to my feet, but fall back down as I'm overcome with a horrible tingly feeling in my legs. Oow, it hurts! I massage my screaming legs, wincing as they tingle with every touch.   
  
"..How long have you've been studying?" Gourry looks down at me, somewhat in concern.   
  
"Since I got home?" I smile sheepishly. It's not like me to lose track of time..at least, not in the short time that I've known myself. Ugh, no more thinking, time to eat! I stand up again, but slower this time.   
  
I must be going too slow, as Gourry again puts his arm around my shoulders. I've got to admit, the extra help does make it easier to walk. I'll be getting good food in no time, now!   
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
Ah food, how I love you! That snack just couldn't compare to the grand meal I had now! ...okay, so it was just a basic dish of meat and potatoes, but it has sustenance! Ooh, mashed potatoes...  
  
Lina, you'll do great!  
  
I look over to Gourry, who's still encouraging me about my next class. Ugh, class. I nod my head and continue eating.  
  
"Just don't blow anything..or anyone up."  
  
My food gets caught in my throat, and I cough to breathe again. I would never do that! ...would I?  
  
Gourry nods his head. Don't get me wrong, I wish you'd stop...blowing up innocent people."  
  
I ponder his statement for a moment. Are you sure this is a good idea?   
  
I feel his gaze on me as I wait for a response. After a moment of silence I look up to see he's spaced out, or something.  
  
Uh, Mr. Gourry?  
  
Nope, nothing. I wave my hand in his face to the same result. Time to do something drastic!  
  
With the utmost skill I take a pea off of my plate and position it just so on my spoon, then with a quick flick of my wrist...  
  
SPLAT!   
  
Right on target! It smacks Gourry on the forehead.  
  
Gourry jumps back to reality.  
  
Not wanting to get caught I quickly hide my spoon.   
  
"Oh, but yeah. You should learn magic. Especially after the other day." Gourry continues as if he'd never let off.  
  
He had to bring up that... I cringe at the all too recent memory. Oh yeah, that.  
  
Stupid bandits. What right do they have to attack someone like that? Especially someone like me, who can't defend herself?  
  
...at least not yet. I can't help but grin thinking how different things would be if I had known magic. Very different, indeed...  
  
Mm, these mashed potatoes are good!  
  
But you didn't... My spoon clatters to the floor when I realize...he's EATING my food! Mr. Gourry, that's mine! I fend him off of my plate.   
  
Miss Inverse, did you have a question?  
  
...that was not Gourry. I look up to see a room of students staring at me. I mentally slap myself for daydreaming about last night in class. This is not the right way to get noticed!  
  
No, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I settle back down into my seat.  
  
Very well then. As I was saying, in order to use magic properly, you must be able to channel it and...  
  
Thankfully the teacher goes right back into her lesson. If only I hadn't read ahead the other night, it would be easier to pay attention. Still, I've got to stay focused! I musn't be daydreaming all day in class!   
  
...and with that, class is dismissed.  
  
Dang!  
  
Oh well, more time to do some studying in the library. I've still got hours to go before Gourry gets off work. I gather up my belongings and head out of the lecture hall.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
Time really flies. Before I knew it, it was time to get back home before Gourry did, so I relocated to my room. To my bed to be exact. I know I shouldn't be reading ahead of the class, but if I don't, I'll never learn anything! (Not until I'm 30, at least!)  
  
I'm not sure when Gourry came in, but next thing I know there's some food sitting next to me, and I can hear him softly snoring in the next room.  
  
I turn back to my book. I must get this Light spell memorized! My supply of candles is running low already, and I don't want to make Gourry go out and buy more when he shouldn't have to.  
  
  
  
I jump in alarm at the sudden voice from the other room.  
  
Lina, stop studying and get some sleep.  
  
Gourry peers at me from the doorway. Poor guy looks like he's been having trouble sleeping. His hair's all messy, and his pajamas are a mess. Wait a second...  
  
I glance out the window. The sun had been setting last I looked. ...oh my, it's quite dark out now. Still, I'm not tired.  
  
Just one more minute!   
  
"You'll be cranky tomorrow if you don't get some sleep now." He sounds like he's going to be the cranky one. Still...  
  
But I almost have this down! I show him what I've been working on.  
  
He just yawns and scratches his mess of hair. He looks really tired, and I should let him get some sleep before he has to go back to work...  
  
Okay, I'm going. I blow out my candle, and hear him stumble back to his side.  
  
After a moment I can hear him sleeping soundly again.   
  
Good, the coast is clear! Now to see if I got this right. Just chant the spell and...  
  
Wow, it worked!  
  
I stare at the small orb of light that seems to have come from nowhere. Not wanting Gourry to wake up, I hide under my blanket and read some more...  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
They really need to do something about those walls. That, or I need to blindfold Gourry at night so he won't wake up. He woke up cranky, just as I thought, and walked about the place in a daze.   
  
I was able to get him out the door in time for work, but I was left to walk to class by myself. Not a problem. Not really, anyway. Just lonely, that's all...  
  
I wave to the receptionist as I walk past. She still freaks out when she sees me, so I do it mostly to aggravate her. There's something satisfying about upsetting someone like that, especially when they don't know how to whisper quietly. Heh.  
  
Well, so Miss Inverse decided to join us today.  
  
Crud, I must have left later than I thought. I wish the teacher wouldn't point me out like that!  
  
Sorry, I left late. I quickly duck into my seat.  
  
What took you, Leena? A voice from behind jeers at me.  
  
None of your business. Ugh, why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, that's right. To put punks like the kid behind me in their place. That day will not come soon enough.  
  
What're you smiling about, Leena? The kid pokes me in the back with his quill pen.  
  
I told you, it's none of your business. Now leave me alone. I growl back, as the teacher is going into lecture mode again.  
  
Oh, but we've all heard so much about you. I wanted to know if you were really _the_ Lina Inverse, or just some pathetic copy. The kid snickers at this, and I can hear his friends snickering with him.  
  
That's it, time to get even! I smirk at jerk boy, then raise my hand.  
  
And once you've got that down...yes, did you have a question, Miss Inverse? The teacher is quick to notice. (Yes!)  
  
Actually Miss Scena, Dirk is preventing me from learning. I answer matter-of-fact.  
  
The look on her face was priceless as she glared at the jerky Dirk. It was hard to keep a straight face as she sent him out of the class. No one messes with me!  
  
I glance about the class. Heh, all of the other kids are either listening to the teacher, or avoiding my gaze. I catch a few scared looks out of the corner of my eye. Something about it feels right to me, and I smile as I settle back into my seat.  
  
This class is as good as mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyone have any idea what sort of themed' inn they stayed at? (Come on, guess. I dare you!) I live in an area that has quite a bit of Asian culture, and have listened to peoples' tales of going abroad, and all of the strange things they saw. (Seeing as cars aren't in the Slayers, there will be no kamikaze drivers zooming through alleys here!) Seeing as Slayers is lacking the Asian element for the most part, I thought I'd toss some in just for fun. (So'd you figure it out yet?) ^_-  
  
Writing Lina and Gourry just playing off of each other is a lot of fun! There's so much untapped potential there, which sadly, isn't used very often in fanfiction. Makes sense though; add in more people and Gourry and Lina don't get any alone time with each other (and seeing as Gourry doesn't have much to say on things, he's often pushed to the side.)  
  
Speaking of which, all too soon will they be invaded, and Lina will learn a thing or two on having a reputation!  
  
  
  
(Also, for those wondering about my other fic, I have so much writer's block it's not funny! I'm so close to ending it, but it's not wanting to work. I hope to get something out before too much longer...)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Speaking of other fanfics...for those of you reading Filing Sloth's Eternal Twilight, (good story, I highly recommend it!), he's having his own difficulties writing the next chapter, so don't string him up if it's later than usual. *tosses rope* No mobs, either.  
  
*end public service announcement*  
  
^_-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  


  
Gourry's late. I sigh and lean back against the wall.  
  
I've been sitting outside of the magic guild for the past half hour, and there's still no sign of him. Better give him a few more minutes...  
  
Did you hear? THE Lina is in my class?  
  
Eh? Who's that? I look around, but see no one nearby. They're getting louder though, so they must be walking closer. I sit back and listen in.  
  
Lina? Lina who?  
  
You know...Lina Inverse!  
  
  
  
Yeah, you know, the Enemy To All That Live? Dragon Spooker? Bandit Killer?  
  
Oh...right! So what's she doing here?  
  
I'm not sure, actually. Some of the kids say she's here because she lost her memory.  
  
Really? That's got to be rough.  
  
No kidding. Still, it's kind of cool to see her in the flesh. Cool, but a bit scary, if you know what I mean.  
  
  
  
Two kids come in to view. One I recognize from class, but I'm not sure who the other is. I listen in as they walk by. They suddenly go silent.  
  
Isn't that her? Whispers one.  
  
I don't hear a response from the other. I look up to see them staring at me. I smile and wave to them. Got to make a good impression, right?  
  
They stare back in what must be utter horror and stammer words I can't comprehend. (Why do I always get that from people?) Maybe if I break the ice...  
  
Hey guys, how's life?  
  
The friend of my classmate dashes off until he's out of sight. I turn to look at my classmate...  
  
...only to see he's not there, either! Sheesh, it's rough having a reputation, especially when I'm not quite sure what kind it is!  
  
In any case, Gourry's taken way too long. I'd better go see where he's gotten himself to. It beats sitting here and scaring my classmates off.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  
  


Mr. Gourry? I poke my head in to the room. No sign of him here... I walk over to the wall and slide open the door.  
  
So there you a- I stop in mid-sentence when I realize he's fast asleep on his bed. How long was I up last night, anyway? Hmm...  
  
I shrug. Too late to do anything about it now, and at least he's here in one piece, and not elsewhere. I might as well let him get some sleep. ...at least until dinner time.  
  
Nothing to do now but sit back and study some more. If only I hadn't read through my book already! I'll have to get something new at the library later. I'll have to wait until the weekend's over though, so I may as well go over the basics again...  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
  
I jerk up from my book.   
  
Uh, wha..? I mutter. Ugh, what time is it?  
  
Gourry's standing there, very much awake, and holding a box that must contain food, as there's a tantalizing aroma wafting about the room.   
  
I got breakfast. Want some? He holds the box out to me.  
  
Food! I eagerly jump up for the box. But wait...breakfast? What happened to dinner?   
  
It's morning already? I squint at the window to see the sun's high in the sky. Definitely not where it was when I first came home. Drat! Did I fall asleep?  
  
It's closer to the afternoon, really. Gourry offers the box to me again.  
  
I rub at my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I really need to get to bed at a better time. Food would be good though. I reach into the box and pull out a pastry.  
  
"I thought you might like some before I ate them all." Gourry grins at me sheepishly.   
  
I thought the box seemed kind of empty. Ooh, thanks! It was still a nice gesture. I sink my teeth into the pastry. Yum, raspberry!  
  
Gourry just stood there and looked at me while I ate my late breakfast.   
  
Don't you work today? I manage through a mouth full of pastries.  
  
It's the weekend.  
  
Oh, oh yeah! Thank goodness for that. I need a break from school. I inhale the last of the pastries before Gourry'll even think I'm not going to finish them.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today? I mean, we both have the day free." He scuffs his boot on the floor as if embarrassed to ask.  
  
"Anything that doesn't have to do with school." I smile back at him. It would be nice to take a break, and to spend time with Gourry would be nice! We've not seen much of each other this past week.  
  
Gourry smiles back. "Sounds great to me. Wanna go out and do something fun together?"  
  
Like what?   
  
You know, go out, eat, maybe catch some entertainment.. It sounds like he's got this all planned out!  
  
Sure, it sounds like it'd be fun! I beam back at him. Heck, just being out and about with him would be great, even if we just walk down the street.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get washed up, then let's head out."  
  
Cleaned up..? I suddenly feel self-conscious as I realize my hair's all bedraggled and in my face, and that's not icing on my face. Yuck, I'm disgusting! Why didn't he say anything?  
  
I glance about the room until my eyes settle on a bowl of water. I hadn't really thought of what it could be used for, but now it makes sense! I just don't want Gourry standing there while I make myself decent.   
  
Okay, I'll meet up with you soon. I smile at Gourry and indicate to the door.  
  
Gourry just stands there and looks at me.  
  
Er, weren't you going to get cleaned up? I stammer.  
  
Oh yeah, right. He takes a few steps toward the door. I'll meet you outside the inn, okay?  
  
I continue to smile as he leaves, and keep it up until he's out of earshot.  
  
I stand in front of the vanity. Man, but I am flushed! Just why does he do this to me? I splash some water on my face to cool down a bit. I can handle this, it's just two friends going out for a day of fun, right?  
  
Or is it something more?  
  
I never did ask him exactly what we were to each other, and now I'm too scared to ask! In any case, I'll have a good idea after today. Just got to keep myself together until then.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


Finally content with myself (I can't stand in front of the mirror all day, after all), I leave the inn and step out into the street. Hmm..Gourry doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight.  
  
Mr. Gourry? I call out, hoping he'll respond.  
  
I jump as I feel weight on my shoulder. A quick glance back calms my fears as I see it's only Gourry. I thought you said you were going to wait for me? I smile at him.  
  
He scratches his head and grins sheepishly. I was, but when you didn't come out for a while, I thought I'd go get us something to eat. Oh, here. He hands over an ice cream cone.  
  
I take it gladly. Ooh, thanks! Ack! It's starting to melt on me! There's only one thing to do in this situation...  
  
Lina, are you coming?  
  
I look up from my treat to see Gourry's suddenly at the end of the block.   
  
He smiles at me as I catch up, then continues on, casually strolling down the street with one hand in his pocket, the other stationed near his mouth to consume his ice cream.  
  
Looks like I'll have to wait before I can talk to him. I busy myself studying the different shops we pass by.  
  
One in particular catches my eye. It doesn't have a sign to say what kind of business it is, and I can't see anything through the windows as they've been covered up. It doesn't look vacant...just what kind of shop can it be?  
  
What kind of place is that? I point it out to Gourry, hoping he'll know.  
  
Gourry glances at the store, but instead of answering me, he makes a weird face, grabs my hand, and pulls me away.  
  
Hey, I just wanted to know what..  
  
Let's go to another store, Lina. Gourry keeps the steady pace up. I think they have a cool crafts store up ahead. He points to another shop.  
  
I can definitely tell what kind of shop this one is just by looking at it! At least some shop owners know how to promote their wares.  
  
But wait, I've never seen Gourry have any interest in crafts. You make stuff, Mr. Gourry?  
  
He slows down and releases his grip on me. No, I don't. A nice old couple that works there do, though.  
  
Oh? Like what?   
  
Did Gourry wander about town while I was in class? I have been spending a lot of the day studying. He must have gotten bored waiting for me.  
  
They've got these nice soap dishes and cups. Gourry uses his hands (he's long since finished his ice cream) to show me what shapes and sizes there are,  
and some other girly stuff.   
  
You like girly stuff? I never knew he was so into...that. So he's a guy that likes girl stuff. I can live with that...I think.   
  
Gourry winces. No, I don't! You! I was thinking you might like it.  
  
Yikes, I didn't realize it was such a touchy subject for him! He's trying to find things I'll like, and here I'm jumping to conclusions.  
  
Oh, right! I grin at him, but can't help but feel my face flush. Talk about embarrassing! I hope he doesn't notice.  
  
Okay, sounds good to me. Lead the way. I step to the side to let him by.  
  
Gourry doesn't move. Not his legs, at least. He just stands there and rubs the back of his head.  
  
Is something wrong?  
  
Gourry shakes his head. Soon as you're done, we'll go.  
  
What? Finish..? I follow his gaze down to...Ack! My ice cream's melted all over my hand! Wearing these gloves deadens my senses. I totally forgot I was holding anything! Man, I am so gone!  
  
I giggle nervously up at Gourry, then proceed toward the shop. I'll need to find some place to ditch this and..  
  
  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Oh, kill me now, somebody.. I am a danger to myself! I can't even walk down the street without tripping over my own feet! And gross, I just HAD to land in my ice cream...  
  
A moment of total silence passes.  
  
Gourry? Did he go inside already? Ugh, someone just whisk me away to some place else!  
  
You okay? I finally hear. Oh great, Gourry probably saw the whole thing.  
  
Why me? I ask, but since I'm still face down in my ice cream, it sounds more like,   
  
I hear Gourry crouch down next to me, and feel his hands on my shoulders as he pulls me up off of the ground.  
  
I bring my hands up to my face. Bad idea, one is still all sticky! Not that it matters now. My face is covered! I can't even open my eyes without getting ice cream in them. Can this day get any worse?  
  
Gourry escorts me a ways then sits me down. I can hear water running... I feel a rough cloth on my face (cold, too!) It hurts, but at least I can see now.  
  
Gourry's led me into the town square, more specifically to the fountain there. He's busy cleaning the sticky ice cream off of my face with his handkerchief. I can't help but inwardly smile; he's so kind! He didn't even laugh at me. (I'm not sure I'd be so composed if I saw someone do what I just did.)  
  
I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. Yuck, I got dirt in my mouth! I don't want to spit it out in his face, though.  
  
He just smiles back at me and continues washing off my face. (That water is cold!)  
  
Man, being so close to him, I can't help blushing. He really is nice to look at, now that he's on eye level. Would that I could say the same for myself at the moment. Gross, I got it in my hair, too.  
  
Gourry finally stops, then cups my cheeks in his hands. His hands are so warm.. I look into his eyes. He looks so wonderful when he smiles. All better?  
  
Yes, thanks. I lie. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest, it's beating so hard. This love stuff is dangerous!  
  
Good. Lina, I have something to ask you.  
  
I lied about before. How can he not hear my heartbeat? It's deafening to me! I choke. I can't help but look into his eyes, waiting for his response.  
  
Can you wait here? I have to use the bathroom.  
  
........what? I look to see he's still smiling. Is that his default face? I'm such a sucker! Man...  
  
Yeah, I can. I try not to, but can't help but sigh in disappointment.  
  
Gourry releases his hold on me then walks off, until he's out of sight.  
  
I really need to stop reading into this!  
  
Man! Oh well, at least he's not short on generosity.   
  
Yuck, still have dirt in my mouth. I dip my hand in the water and, after cleaning my glove off, swish some of the water around in my mouth. Blech! Okay, that's much better...  
  
Miss Lina!  
  
Now what? I glance up from my task, but I don't see anyone...  
  
I'm so glad I found you!  
  
Suddenly I see a dark-haired girl running straight at me. She doesn't seem familiar...could she be one of my classmates?  
  
Personal space violated! I find myself caught in her tight embrace, and struggle to stay upright.  
  
Let me go! I wheeze.  
  
She does so, then smiles at me. She's not short on friendliness, that's for sure! (The same can't be said for stature!)  
  
Sorry Miss Lina, it's just been so long.  
  
So long since what? She definitely doesn't seem familiar.  
  
Why, since we traveled together of course! The happy feel-good waves of energy coming from her are overpowering!  
  
Umm...can't say I remember that. I'd better go... I turn to go chase down Gourry, but she tugs on my arm.  
  
So it's true then. She states.  
  
Look, I'd love to sit here and chat, but I need to go find my friend. Maybe if I tell the truth she'll leave me be.  
  
Oh, Mr. Gourry! Where is he, anyway?  
  
I blink in surprise. You know him? None of my classmates (or anyone else who recognized my name) knew of him, so how did she..?  
  
Of course! I traveled with you two, and Mr. Zelgadis, too! She suddenly gets a panicked expression on her face. Mr. Zelgadis, she's over here!  
  
Oh great, now someone else is coming over. Gourry, where are you?  
  
Not so loud, Amelia. Her companion growls. Already I can tell he's not very nice. And what's with covering himself from head to toe?  
  
Sorry, I just wanted you to come and say hello. She smiles back at him.  
  
He looks around, then turns to me. Hello again, Lina. He pulls down his hood.  
  
WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?! What I thought was a man is not a man! I stumble over my feet as I try to get away, but I collide with someone's chest instead. I try to keep running, but I get caught by my victim's grip.  
  
Let me go, please! I plead. I've got to get away!  
  
Lina, calm down! What's the matter? Gourry! My heart leaps when I see his face. He turns his gaze to the girl and that...thing. Oh, hey Zelgadis, Amelia. he says casually.  
  
You know them? I squeak. I glance at Zelgadis' to see he's looking very shook up. Amelia' is looking pretty shaken as well.  
  
Yes, they're our friends. He replies.  
  
Ah, so these are the friends he was talking about! ...I am so in trouble...  
  
What were you screaming about, anyway? Gourry releases his hold on me, but I don't move.  
  
Instead of answering I look down at the ground. My friends... These are my friends, and I freaked out on them! Well, that Zelgadis guy, anyway. Still, he's so unnatural looking, and it's not like anybody warned me...  
  
It was my fault, Mr. Gourry. I didn't realize that the rumors were true. Amelia bowed her head.  
  
Gourry blinks.  
  
Zelgadis, who I notice has pulled his hood back on, stepped closer and spoke in a quiet voice, People have been saying that Lina lost her memory. I didn't want to think it true myself.  
  
Bandits have been cheering in the streets as they rob people! It's so unjust! Amelia balls up her fists. Whoa, stay calm there.  
  
It's not quite that bad, Amelia. Zelgadis replies.  
  
Well, okay, so there are still rangers and Justice loving defenders out there, but it's still unjust! Amelia shoots back.  
  
Zelgadis turned away from Amelia and looked at Gourry. How long has she been like this?  
  
It's been two weeks now. Wow, two weeks? Time sure flies!  
  
What happened? Amelia was looking at me, expecting an answer. I could only shrug then look at Gourry.  
  
Uh, well... Gourry scratched his chin, We had attacked a bandit camp, and of course Lina had to go after the leader, so she blew him up. She just forgot to move when he landed. Gourry admitted sheepishly.  
  
Pah! Bandits... They cause too much trouble, in my opinion.  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia looked at Gourry intently.  
  
Yeah, why?  
  
It seems rather anticlimactic. Zelgadis replied.  
  
Oh, what a terrible fate to befall poor Miss Lina! We can't stand for this! I won't stand for this! Amelia grips my hands in her fists. (Ow! She's much stronger than she looks!)  
  
Er, thank you. I smile back weakly.  
  
Zelgadis clears his throat, we should take this somewhere more private.  
  
Sure enough, a small crowd has gathered around to see our display. (Amelia should be an actor, if not already!)  
  
Amelia laughs nervously.  
  
Come on, let's go to the inn we're staying at. Gourry saves me from Amelia's grip and we lead the odd duo back to the inn.  
  
Hey, what happened to our date?!  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
This is it.  
  
I follow Gourry into our room, with the other two right behind.   
  
Zelgadis just looks at the room in disinterest, while Amelia's busy exploring the room.  
  
This reminds me of that inn we stayed at that one day. she's poking at the wall'. Just don't tear it, we don't need to be paying for damages!  
  
Which inn was that? Gourry asks.  
  
That inn that had the hot springs. Amelia smiles, as if she's getting lost in her memories. (Not fair!)  
  
You mean that inn where Martina put a curse on Lina? Zelgadis speaks up.  
  
Curse? Why would someone do that? She's not someone I did something bad to, is she?  
  
You blew up her kingdom. Zelgadis replies. The way he looks at me with those cold eyes gives me chills!  
  
Mr. Zelgadis! Amelia scolds her companion, That was after Miss Martina took me hostage and tried to kill Miss Lina!  
  
Oh yeah, that... Gourry doesn't sound like he's too sure.  
  
How did we all meet, anyway? I look to the others sitting around the room. It would be best to start from the beginning, at least, I hope so!  
  
I met up with Mr. Gourry first, he had gone on ahead of you, and we found you, my daddy, and my Uncle Randy in a cave. Then my uncle summoned evil demons to kill my daddy an-  
  
Zelgadis put a hand over Amelia's mouth. Don't overdo it, Amelia, she doesn't need every detail.  
  
Amelia sighed.  
  
I turn my gaze to Zelgadis.  
  
You interfered with my tracking down an artifact. He scowls at this and crosses his arms.  
  
We met up one day on the road. Gourry replies.  
  
There's got to be more to it than that.  
  
Well, we've been traveling together ever since, as far as I can remember. he replies.  
  
Amelia blushed a bit when he said this, and kept giving me a weird look as she smiled. I'll have to ask her what her deal is later.  
  
That's pretty good, for Gourry. Zelgadis smirks.  
  
If Amelia heard his comment, she didn't acknowledge it. Isn't that when you had the Sword of Light, Mr. Gourry?  
  
Yeah! That sword was great. Gourry smiles.  
  
Sword of Light? How does a sword made up of light work?  
  
Surely you remember that, Lina? Zelgadis asks.  
  
I shake my head no. Why, is it important?  
  
You used to say you only followed Mr. Gourry around so that you could get it from him. Amelia replies.  
  
Oh yeah! You even cut off my head one time to get it! Gourry exclaims.   
  
I fall backward in shock. WHAT?!?  
  
But Mr. Gourry, if that were true, you wouldn't be here! Amelia responds.  
  
Still, I wouldn't put it past her. Zelgadis says. Man, you're a real downer, you know that?  
  
Mr. Zelgadis... Amelia sounds like she has to put up with this all too often.  
  
You must be right. Gourry scratches his chin. Still, you were pretty persistent, Lina.  
  
There's not much I can do to fix the past. Still, he obviously doesn't have the sword, and he's never indicated that I have it... What happened to it?  
  
I gave it up. You found me this really great sword though. he holds up his sword.  
  
Hmm..so I said I was only traveling with him to get a sword that he no longer has, and yet, we're still together, and what's more, I found him another sword, and haven't taken it for myself. Argh! This is too confusing!  
  
Are you okay, Miss Lina? Amelia looks worriedly at me.  
  
There's too much to figure out. I pout. And what's worse... my stomach growls fiercely, ..we never got anything to eat!  
  
The others all share a look with each other.  
  
It's good to see you aren't totally gone, Lina. Zelgadis smiles. Hey, he can look nonthreatening!  
  
Did you want to go get something? Gourry asks.  
  
Could we? I add just a touch of pleading to my voice.  
  
Actually, Mr. Zelgadis and I were on our way to a restaurant when we ran in to you. Would you like to join us? Amelia smiled warmly at me.  
  
That's be great! Gourry exclaims. Don't you think so, Lina?  
  
I reply. I had hoped they'd let us get back to our date, but alas, it's not to be. Still, food is food! I stand and look at my companions'  
  
So are we going, or what?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh what fun it is to have a reputation... I kind of cheated and skipped through some of Lina's lessons at the guild because it had started to drag the story down (even more than it already is!). Not that we didn't have ideas for things to happen. (And you can bet that Lina's the star student in her class.) ^_-  
  
Rocky's big on the L/G mush, so the date' is her fault. Of course I tossed in extra hormones to spoil things, so no go this time, Rocky! (And if you think Lina's bad now...I'll not finish that thought.)  
  
Also, I had never intended to stick Amelia and Zelgadis in the fic. When we started, we decided the story would only focus on Lina and Gourry. It was actually Rocky's idea to put them into the story, which was odd, because I'm the rabid Z/A fan, not her! ^_-;;; The comment Gourry made about Lina cutting off his head came from the Slayers manga. (At the time I wrote this, I had only seen the Japanese version, but it left a lasting impression on me. If you've not read it yet, do so!)  
  
Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! I'm glad to see this little project has been enjoyed by others. ^_^  
  
Next chapter: Lina and Amelia sit down to have a nice chat...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  


  
Okay, I can sort of believe all of the other stuff, but this is just too much! You say I did what to him?  
  
You dressed up Mr. Gourry as a girl!  
  
I stare back at Amelia in shock. No way! ...so how did he look?  
  
Well, he had a man propose to him, if that tells you anything. Amelia stifles a giggle.  
  
Poor guy! That must have been hard on him. I can't help but laugh myself. That must be why he had such an aversion to girly stuff earlier!  
  
We had finished our meal a while ago, but Zelgadis wanted to talk to Gourry over by the bar. I had wanted to go with Gourry, of course, but they turned me down. Something about me not being able to hold my liquor, or some such nonsense.  
  
Amelia offered to stay with me, and we spent much of the evening going over my previous exploits. (Okay, so she was telling me, since I still don't remember any of it.) She's actually pretty cool, once she's toned down the Justice thing a bit.  
  
What did he do? I have to know how this ended! I can't help but crack a smile at the thought of a dolled-up Gourry.  
  
Mr. Gourry turned him down, of course. Amelia replies.  
  
I bet I'd never get Gourry to tell me any of this, it would be too embarrassing! Wait, that reminds me... I glance past Amelia and to the other end of the room, where Gourry and Zelgadis are seated. They have their backs to us still.   
  
Looks like this might be a good time to get some answers...  
  
Miss Amelia, may I ask you a question?  
  
Amelia stops giggling and looks at me. Yes, what is it, Miss Lina?  
  
I shuffle my feet nervously, It's about Mr. Gourry...and me. Do we...you know? Argh! I can't bring myself to say it! I can feel the blood rushing to my face.  
  
Amelia gets the biggest smile I have ever seen! (Uh oh, this can't be good.) You mean, do you two love each other?  
  
Yes, that. I nod.  
  
You love each other more than anyone I've ever known! The way you stay by each other in time of need. It's so romantic! Great, she's got that far off look in her eye. But still, if what she says is true...  
  
I glance back over to Gourry's back. Good thing he's not looking, he might think I'm on fire!  
  
Miss Lina, he was willing to give up everything for you. Amelia suddenly had a solemn expression.  
  
Everything? Like what? He mentioned that sword before... I scratch my head wondering what everything to him could be.  
  
Miss Lina, you must remember that at least! He would have given his life for you.  
  
I sit in stunned silence. He would die...for me? I gaze at the back of his head. Even that is enough to make my heart beat faster at this point.  
  
Miss Lina? Miss Lina, are you okay?  
  
I blink back to attention. Yeah, what is it?  
  
Lina, hey, Lina, you there?  
  
That was definitely not Amelia's voice! I look up to see Gourry standing over me. All I can do is stare blankly back. My face feels like a furnace!  
  
Lina, you don't look so good. Hey Amelia, did you let her drink or something? I feel Gourry place his hand on my forehead, but that only makes it worse.  
  
He loves me. He honestly loves me! He would give his life for me!  
  
I think Lina's had enough excitement for one night. Did you have a place to stay? Okay. We'll catch up with you guys later.  
  
I can't help but hold my breath as Gourry picks me up out of the seat and carries me out of the restaurant. I must be dead, this is just too good to be true!   
  
It was great to see them again wasn't it, Lina?  
  
Oh Heaven, what a wonderful place this is...I snuggle in closer.  
  
Umm..okay, I guess you had a good time, too. I'd better get you to bed though. You don't look so good.  
  
I smile back. Not look good? But I feel great! Wonderful, in fact!  
  
I told her not to let you have anything to drink! Oh well, can't do anything about it now but have you sleep it off.  
  
Sleep? Who needs sleep? I could go on forever! I don't think I'll be sleeping for a long time to come.  
  
Just hang in there, Lina, we're almost there.  
  
Why must we go anywhere? I'm happy right here, where it's safe, warm, and...and...   
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
I must have nodded off somehow, because I woke up later to blue skies, and the thought of school looming over my head. Not to mention last night! Gourry gave me breakfast, but I was so transfixed just looking at him...  
  
Hey, Lina, are you still feeling off? Because you don't have to go to school, if you don't want.  
  
I have got to stop losing track of time like this! Oh, uh, I feel fine! Just a little warm, is all. I just need to get some air.  
  
Man, I am so lame! I wince at my poor excuse and glance over to Gourry. He's already getting himself ready for the day, and here I am just sitting on my butt staring! I've got to get out of here before I make a bigger fool of myself!  
  
Er, I just remembered, I have to be at school early today so um...I'll see you later! I grab my books and hurtle out the door.  
  
At least I would have, but I managed to catch myself on the door frame, and plummet to the ground. Stupid me! I can feel his eyes on me again...  
  
I'm okay! Bye! I wave back to Gourry and dash off to the Guild.  
  
What is with me today? Just because Amelia confir-er, ah, told me that Gourry loves me, doesn't mean I have to act like a total sap!  
  
School will do me good. I can get my mind off of Gourry and on to other things! ...like get back my memories so I have more reasons to act like a sap in front of Gourry! With new resolve, I walk confidently down the street.  
  
Say, I wonder what he'd look like in a mage's robe? I stifle a laugh as I enter into the Magic Guild.   
  


* * * * * * * * * *  
  


In no time at all, I find myself walking back out of the Guild. Time sure flies when you're distracted! I hang my head and let out a sigh. So much for that plan. Oh well.  
  
On the plus side, this is our last week at the Guild. It usually goes longer, but the teacher was impressed by how far along our class was (no problem with me in there!), so we just have some written tests to do, and I'm free!  
  
All I have to do is babble on about magical theories. I'm set! Then Gourry and I can get out of here and do something productive.  
  
And I'll get to try out my new skills, I smile. That's going to be the best part! Gourry will get to see what a good student I've been.  
  
I wave to the innkeeper as I enter, and walk to my room. Er, our room... I wonder if Gourry's home yet?  
  
I peek my head into the room. Drat! Where is he? Oh well, I'll just wait for him to show up.  
  
I crack open one of my books and settle onto my bed. The book's mostly for show, though, as my thoughts quickly run off again.  
  
Ah yes, fantasizing of all the possible outcomes of life with Gourry... I wonder if he's ever proposed yet? If not, why not? Ooh, maybe he's waiting for the right moment? I can't help but grin...  
  
Oh, Lina, you're home early! I didn't hear you come in.  
  
Oh, Gourry...you're so...Ack! In my face!  
  
Ga-ga...Mr. Gourry, when did you come in? I stammer out, as he's crouched down to my level, a smile on his face.  
  
I was just over in my room. He gestures with his thumb. So how come you're home so early? You usually don't get home for a few more hours.  
  
Er, ah..oh! Class got out early because we've been doing so well. Class is nearly over, actually. This is not a good time to get flustered!  
  
Oh, okay. You can come with me, then. Gourry pulls me to my feet.  
  
Where are we going? Wow, this is sudden!  
  
Don't you remember? We were going to meet up with Zelgadis and Amelia again. Although we're not going to that restaurant again. Gourry sets his jaw.  
  
Restaurant? Meet up with those two again? When did we decide this?  
  
Last night. I guess you forgot because you were drunk. But that doesn't seem right... Gourry has such a cute expression on his face when he's confused!  
  
Drunk. Right... Okay, let's go! I just barely came in, but what the heck? I smile at Gourry as we walk back out into the street.  
  
So where were we meeting them, anyway? I scan the street, not seeing their faces anywhere. Wait! There's someone who...nevermind...better leave this to Gourry. He actually remembers what they look like!  
  
Gourry is also busying himself scanning the crowds, but doesn't look like he's having much luck, either.  
  
Umm...come on, Lina, let's try this way. He leads me down another street which is equally as busy as the first.   
  
Do you see them yet? I grimace. I don't want to spend all evening looking!  
  
Huh. Well, maybe... on to the next street! This is getting old fast.  
  
Mr. Gourry, do you know where we're supposed to meet up with them? At this point I've stopped looking. If they want to see us so bad, _they_ can look for _us!  
  
_Gourry looks at me with a pained expression. Actually, I forgot.  
  
I just look blankly at him. Well, this is sure fun, running around town looking for people who could be anywhere because you forgot where to meet them! I cross my arms and turn away from Gourry in a huff.  
  
Uh, Lina?  
  
I reply, not bothering to look back.  
  
Are you feeling alright? He sounds scared, and I almost take pity and yet...  
  
What do you think? I've had a really stressful past few weeks, what with having to figure out just what is going on, have to deal with school and stupid classmates, not to mention you! You confuse me the most of all! By this time I am seething, my fists clenched tightly at my sides. If he says the wrong thing...  
  
A slight rustle of cloth catches my attention, but it wasn't from Gourry... I turn my head to see the two people in question. I scowl at them.  
  
Amelia edges closer, although she looks like she could take flight at any second. Did we come at a bad time?  
  
I really don't want to be bothered with formalities and pleasantries right now. I turn my gaze away. Let Gourry deal with them, he was eager to see them in the first place!  
  
But dealing he his not! At least not verbally. I can't hear any of them. Just what are they up to? My curiosity gets the better of me, so I crane my neck enough to sneak a peek out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Gourry's out of my line of sight, but Amelia and Zelgadis are definitely having a silent war of wills with their gazes.   
  
Zelgadis must have lost because he suddenly speaks up, Is everything all right?  
  
It was. I reply cooly.  
  
Lina's not been feeling so well since yesterday. Gourry responds in a hushed tone.  
  
I see... Should we meet up with you two at another time? Zelgadis seems to be keeping his cool, but then I've not heard him express himself any other way in the past day I've known him.  
  
Yes, we were going to ask if you wanted to come with us, but we can give you some time if you want. Amelia stands next to Zelgadis.  
  
Where're you guys going? Gourry asks.  
  
We're continuing on to the next town south of here. Soru Town, if I'm not mistaken. Zelgadis pulls a map from his pocket and studies it.  
  
Yes, that's right, Mr. Zelgadis. Amelia nods her head. We'll go on ahead and wait for you there.  
  
Is that okay with you, Lina? Gourry turns his attention to me, but is still somewhat subdued.  
  
Whatever. Beats sitting here doing nothing. I reply, wanting to go back to my room as soon as possible.  
  
Okay, we'll catch up with you two later in...Soul Town.  
  
That's So-Ru Town. Zelgadis corrects Gourry.  
  
  
  
Just be careful out there, Mr. Gourry. You too, Miss Lina. I just nod my head to indicate I heard Amelia. Come on, Mr. Zelgadis.  
  
Just as quickly as they appeared, Amelia and Zelgadis disappear back into the crowd.  
  
Lina, did you want to do anything before we go back to the inn? Gourry asks gently.  
  
Let's just go. I've had enough of walking around for one day. I turn on my heel and head back, not waiting to see if Gourry's following or not.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
It didn't take long for me to outdistance Gourry (sometimes it's good to be small), as I sped back to the inn. I didn't even stop to chat with the innkeeper as I charged into my room, and collapsed onto my bed.  
  
What is wrong with me? I was totally lovesick this morning, and now I feel like maiming something! Oops, already did. Poor pillow never had a chance...  
  
How will I face Gourry now? He must think I hate him!   
  
I cringe as I hear footfalls near my door. Great, what to do? I don't want to talk to him again right now, I'll probably bite his head off again, or worse...  
  
Eek! The door's opening! Maybe if I lay still... I slump onto the bed, laying my head on the mangled pillow.  
  
I lay completely motionless and listen as he steps into the room. Why did he stop? Is he looking at me? Please, go! I don't know how much longer I can stay still like this!  
  
It seems like forever before he continues on his way to his side of the room. What a relief! But now what? If I move, he'll know I'm not asleep. Great...maybe he'll fall asleep soon himself.  
  
I hope so, because whatever they stuffed this pillow with (is it rice?) is poking my eye! Ow...  
  
I don't think I can hold out any longer! He's still moving about over there, and this darn stuff really hurts! That's it, I'm taking a chance!  
  
I quietly get up off of the bed and sneak into the bathroom, then close the door.  
  
Safety!  
  
I'd do a little victory dance, but my eye is really tearing up, and....yuck, things don't feel so great all of a sudden. Got to take care of the eye problem first, where's that water at?  
  
Much better! Now that I'm up and about (and not in a mad rage), I'm being reminded that I have been in class all day...for far too long! Time to gain some relief...  
  
I'm actually starting to feel a bit better about what happened earlier. I ought to go and apolo-   
  
...that's not right.   
  
I quickly yank my pants back on as panic overtakes me, and I flee from the bathroom.  
  
I dash into his room, not caring if he had been asleep or not.  
  
Lina, what's wrong? Gourry looks up from his bed.  
  
I-I...was in the bathroom and...I... I stammer, too scared to think straight. It's got to be something horrible!  
  
Lina, you're bleeding! Gourry shoots up off of the ground and is instantly at my side.  
  
How did he..? I glance down to see that I got blood on my hand. I look up into his eyes and start to cry.  
  
Lina, what happened? Where are you hurt? Gourry places his hands on my shoulders as he looks me over.  
  
I'm too scared to tell him. What could have caused me to bleed from _there_? Did I get poisoned? I don't want to die!  
  
Don't worry, Lina!   
  
Before I can ask what he means, I'm hoisted off of the ground as Gourry races out of the room. Oh please, don't let me bleed on him...  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
A very enlightening trip to the healer's later...  
  
I shall never show my face in public. Again. I'm currently ducking my head as I study the oh-so interesting floor. Gourry doesn't look so great himself, as the healer continues to drone on about the facts of life.  
  
...as this is all part of becoming an adult, Miss Inverse, and nothing to be ashamed about.  
  
So he says, but I can't help but blush like crazy! I know because I can feel the heat coming off my face. Gourry looks like he might pass out.  
  
...experience this every month or so, and generally lasts for about a week.  
  
Somebody shut him up! I don't want to hear any more!   
  
Any more questions?  
  
I quickly shake my head no, and can only assume Gourry's doing the same.  
  
Okay then... he scribbles something and hands it to Gourry. Here's my bill.  
  
Gourry sighs as he hands over his money. I can only guess, but that was probably his wages for working this week.   
  
Thank you. Now you two have a good day, and Miss Inverse? The healer looks down at me.  
  
I squeak.  
  
Just relax, it's not the end of the world. Just the opposite. He smiles.  
  
That's what you think. How would you like to spend a week every month bleeding out...er...down there? I'm going to need spare clothes...  
  
C'mon, Lina. Gourry places his arm around my shoulders and leads me back out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First off, let me apologize for not warning any male readers about...this chapter's happenings. ^_^;;; (I know female troubles usually scare the heck out of guys.) I didn't want to give away the reason why Lina was acting so weird.  
  
Now then, time to answer some questions and reveal why we wrote some things.  
  
First off, yes, it's a Japanese themed inn. I don't know why, but paper walls and futons (with rice pillows!) have always fascinated me. No roughhousing in those homes! Also, as Rocky said, the store Lina was looking at was indeed an Adult' store. (I hate those places with a passion. Yuck!)  
  
The comment about Lina not being able to hold her liquor comes straight from the novels. (When Lina gets drunk she understands everything yet sounds completely drunk, but when Gourry's drunk, he seems completely sober, but doesn't remember anything later.) It's got to be an embarrassing thing for her since she comes from a region known for its wine. ^_-  
  
Soru Town was taken from the video game, Slayers Wonderful. (It's a coastal town that holds a fashion contest.) *shudder* I only stole the name though, and nothing else.  
  
I think that's all I have to comment on at this time... Next time: Lina has fun with magic!  
  
Again, sorry to anyone who might have been weirded out by Nature's curse to women. Tis the only time I'll ever mention it in a fic (to that extent). Really. ^_^;;;;


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  


The week following that fateful' day was awful! Well, maybe not completely, but I was miserable for every moment of it. I still managed to pass my class with no problem, though.  
  
The best part was finally feeling clean again! Although now we're preparing to set out on the road, so it won't last too long. But it's a different kind of dirty, so I think I can manage.  
  
Are you ready, Lina? Gourry's already all packed and ready to go.  
  
Just about. I finish gathering together my things, then we depart our home away from...well, wherever it was we were before.  
  
It's nice to be on the road again. It beats sitting in a classroom all day! Plus, when I'm out in the open, I don't have to hold back with the magic. I can't wait to try it out!  
  
How long do we have before we reach the next town? So far I see rocks, trees, lots of dirt, more trees...  
  
Gourry looks down at me as he continues walking. I'm not sure. It shouldn't be too far though.  
  
So are we wandering aimlessly? I grin.  
  
Gourry scratches his head. Well, we don't have a definite path, other than this road, of course.  
  
Works for me.   
  
I keep on walking, keeping a wary eye on my surroundings. We come upon the area where I was attacked not so long ago. It still scares me that I could have gotten myself killed there. I scoot a bit closer to Gourry's side.  
  
Argh! I shouldn't be scared any more! I can take care of myself now! I didn't devote all of those hours studying spells in the library for nothing!  
  
I never did get to try out all of them...  
  
Gourry gives me a worried look.  
  
Mr. Gourry, I never got to show you what I learned! Wanna see? I can't help but jump about in excitement! I never got to actually cast anything in class, so this'll be fun!  
  
Uh, sure. Gourry looks nervous. I'd better stick to the tame stuff for now.  
  
Okay, check this out! This is one of my favorites. I feel a bit silly casting magic for an audience, but the thought of a spell that let's you fly easily outweighs it!  
  
I shout out, and suddenly I'm lifting up off the ground. What a feeling! I grin at Gourry, now that we can see eye to eye.  
  
Hmm..he doesn't look very impressed. The book I read about this in did say I could carry additional weight while using the spell...  
  
C'mon, Mr. Gourry! I grab him under the arms, and he easily lifts up off of the ground with me. Isn't it great?  
  
  
  
He must be impressed, and we're not even a foot off of the ground! (Well he isn't, anyway. He's got long legs!) Maybe if we go up higher? I concentrate on going higher...  
  
L-Lina, that's great! Really! Gourry's looking a bit pale...  
  
Isn't it though? Want to go higher? I want to see where we're going! We're almost high enough to see the tops of the trees.  
  
Higher? No! This is good! ...can we go down now? Wow, someone might think he doesn't like heights, or something! Gourry's starting to squirm.  
  
Mr. Gourry, hold still! I don't want to drop you. Even now my grip's beginning to slip. Got to hang on tighter!  
  
Don't let me fall! Gourry wraps his arms around me, pinning my arms underneath his.   
  
Mr. Gourry, I wheeze. He's got a tight grip! I won't drop you.  
  
AAH! I don't want to fall! Don't drop me!  
  
...he's not listening! I'd better get him back on the ground before he crushes all of the air out of my lungs!  
  
As we descend, I finally feel his feet touch the ground...then his knees... As I touch down myself, Gourry crumples into a heap, but he's still got me in a death grip!  
  
Mr. Gourry, you can let go now.  
  
By now he's whimpering pathetically. What happened to the strong swordsman I've come to love?  
  
Mr. Gourry? We're back on the ground now...  
  
Still not getting a response. Time to get desperate...  
  
I take as deep a breath as possible then, Mr. Gourry, you're HURTING me!  
  
Gourry suddenly lets loose and falls back, looking up at me with a horrified expression.  
  
Whew, it worked! It feels good to breathe again! Thanks, Mr. Gourry.  
  
Lina, why do you always do that to me? Gourry's still kneeling on the ground.  
  
What did I do? I was just showing you my Levitation spell. I shrug.  
  
You know I hate heights!  
  
....oops. I'm sorry, Mr. Gourry, I didn't...remember. Oh, not this feeling again. I've gone and made a mistake, and just when things were going so well!  
  
You always have to get somewhere right then! Why can't we ever walk? Wow, I must have really upset him. He's still not standing up!   
  
No use in crying over something I couldn't have known! I bite my lip and crouch next to Gourry, placing my hand on his shoulder.  
  
Mr. Gourry, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that it would scare you that much.  
  
Gourry finally lifts his gaze to mine. What did you say? He asks in disbelief.  
  
I'm sorry? I blink.  
  
He just looks back at me, as if he's not sure to believe me or not. He suddenly whirls around and grips his sword. What..?  
  
I glance up to see...oh! Not them again!  
  
Heh heh, so ya finally decided to return to the scene of the crime? A burly bandit laughs. He's flanked by three others.  
  
Mr. Gourry, what do we do? I whisper to his back.  
  
Lina, stay back. They might try to go after you again. Gourry unsheathes his sword and steps toward the group of bandits.  
  
Man... I wanted to try out my spells! I let out a sigh. Oh well, he'll make quick work of them, anyway. Better cheer him on!  
  
Go get em, Mr. Gourry!  
  
The burly bandit laughs in response. Awful brave. You may have bested our leader before, but you didn't get the rest of us! He lunges out at Gourry, clashing swords.  
  
Eep! What do I do? I can hear noise coming from the side of the road. No...they didn't have reinforcements, did they?  
  
Get him! After he's out of the way, go for the girl!  
  
Just then, more bandits come out from the surrounding trees. No way! There's got to be at least thirty of them! And they're all ganging up on Gourry!  
  
Even now I can hear his battle cry, and I know that anyone going against him will quickly be defeated, and yet...there's just too many of them! I've got to do something!  
  
One night when I was studying late, I ran across a spell much more powerful than a Burst Rondo. I had already mastered the first, so I eagerly set to work memorizing this one as well. But will it work? What if it's too powerful? Or not powerful enough?  
  
I don't have any more time to fret! They're pressing in closer to Gourry! Oh, I hope I get this right...  
  
As I'm chanting, I hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Not yet, I'm not ready! I try to speed it up a little, but they're getting too close! Just as I'm about nearly complete, I hear the sound of a sword coming at my head! It's now or never!  
  
FIRE BALL!  
  
A deafening roar fills my ears as I'm surrounded by heat, and I'm no longer standing on the ground. Then all fades to darkness...  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  
  


My head hurts... What was I doing..? Gourry!  
  
I sit up and look around. It's noticeably darker than before, and I'm sitting near a small campfire. But where's Gourry..?  
  
I glance in the other direction, feeling relief as I spy him buffing his armor. Thank goodness!  
  
He looks over to me and smiles. Finally awake?  
  
I nod. What happened? I stand up and walk over to sit next to him.  
  
All I know is, I was fighting off those guys, then was knocked over by an explosion. Did you cast a Fire Ball? He continues to buff his armor. It looks a bit singed, actually...  
  
Oh yeah! I guess I did. What happened to the bandits?  
  
Most got caught in the explosion. I found you unconscious nearby. You shouldn't scare me like that, Lina. Gourry looks at me with a somber expression.  
  
S-sorry, I was just worried about you. I'm blushing, I can feel it! Oh man...  
  
Gourry sets down his armor then places his hand on my shoulder. Lina, it's alright. He smiles warmly at me. You did good today.  
  
You mean it?  
  
Gourry nods. Yeah, it was almost like when we usually fight. Although it's usually me that gets caught in the blast... He seems to be smiling fondly about it.  
  
I'll try to remember that next time. I giggle. He's so silly! So silly, and all the more sweet for it.  
  
He laughs nervously. Umm..could you try to not blast me?  
  
Oh, uh, sure! I mean, I'll try. I'm still trying to figure this all out. Not that I would blast you intentionally, of course. I'm getting nervous again.  
  
Gourry smiles at this. Thanks, Lina.  
  
Mr. Gourry, I...er... I need to say this! He deserves to know.  
  
Yes, Lina? He gazes at me with those clear blue eyes again, and I can't help but get lost in them.  
  
He's warm. I can feel the heat from his hand radiating in to my body. I place my hand over his and smile back as I rest my head on it.   
  
Lina? Are you...  
  
I wave him off. I'm just fine. It's just that, you've been so kind to me these past few weeks. You've sacrificed a lot to stay with me. I just wanted to say thank you...and well, I love you for it, Mr. Gourry. I love you.  
  
What did you say? Gourry seemed to be alarmed.  
  
I love you. I repeat, this time with more conviction.  
  
Gourry made to respond, but nothing came out. He sat there and smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown.  
  
What's wrong? I ask.  
  
Lina...your memory... He sighs and averts his gaze.  
  
Is he afraid that I'd reject him? Memory or not, I know what I feel. I lean forward and embrace him, to let him know I'm sincere.  
  
It seemed to do the trick. Gourry returned my embrace. I know how I feel, too...  
  
I ask, my heart skipping a beat in anticipation. I sank into him, reveling in his warmth...  
  
'It's just a shame you're so flat-chested."  
  
What?!? I reel back in shock. Did he just say...  
  
Suddenly, the floodgates are opened. Flat. Boobless. Small. Tiny. Miniscule. Nonexistent. It all comes back to me.  
  
Gourry, you jellyfish! I growl, then push away from him. He's going to PAY for this! I rear back to deck him, but stop when I see him standing there. He knows what's coming, and yet he's just standing there...  
  
I can't bring myself to do it. My arm falls back to my side.  
  
Lina? Did you just...? Gourry looks up at me in shock.  
  
Just because I can't physically punish him doesn't mean he won't get away without a tongue lashing!  
  
Gourry! How could you bring that up at a time when...when... I stamp my feet in frustration. Gah! Gourry! You! I continue to stomp about in a rage.  
  
Gourry, for his part, flees behind a nearby rock. Lina, do you remember?  
  
I shake my fist at him. Of course I do! How could I not?!  
  
Eep! Gourry moves fast! He catches me up in a big bear hug, cutting off my oxygen.   
  
Ga-Gourry? What're you doing? I rasp. Let me go!  
  
He quickly complies, but not before I see the hurt look in his eyes.  
  
Sorry, Lina. I'm just happy to have you back. He gives me a half smile, but I can still see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
Time to put an end to this awkward situation! I do have some pride to keep intact, after all.  
  
I flip my hair casually. Naturally. I can't believe how I acted, can you? What was I thinking?  
  
Gourry's face falls. Yeah, you're right.  
  
I'm not back for two minutes and I'm already crushing the poor guy's heart. Gourry, I'm sorry, it's just that...I'm not ready for that. Not yet...  
  
I quickly shake those thoughts from my head. He'll just have to figure it out.  
  
So Gourry, are you ready to go? I try to sound normal, hoping he'll take the hint.  
  
What, you want to leave now? But the sun's already setting. Gourry looks up at the sky.  
  
I'm not going to stick around here when I can have a soft bed to sleep in! Not to mention good food to eat! And weren't we supposed to meet up with Zelgadis and Amelia? I tap my foot in mock impatience.  
  
Yeah, we were. Gourry nods.  
  
And if I recall correctly, we're already behind, so let's get going! I urge him to stand up.  
  
Gourry stands up and puts his armor back on. He closes his eyes and cringes.  
  
Uh, Gourry, what're you doing?  
  
Gourry looks blankly at me. Aren't we going to fly there?  
  
Fly? Nah, it's getting dark, and I'd rather just walk.   
  
_Not to mention I've decided to give you a break. It's the least I can do._ I smile inwardly, then start to walk off.  
  
Gourry remains rooted to the spot for a moment, before jogging to catch up.  
  


* * * * * * * * * *  


  
It didn't take too long for us to reach the next town, and it was even easier to find Amelia and Zelgadis. I marched right in to the inn they were staying at and approached their table. (It always helps to make a good impression!)  
  
It didn't take long to catch their attention.  
  
Miss Lina! Mr. Gourry! Amelia called out happily. Zelgadis merely waved.  
  
Hey Amelia, Zel. How are things? Let's see how long it takes them to realize...  
  
I can't help but smirk as they stare at me in shock for a moment, before glancing at each other.  
  
Zelgadis trails off.  
  
Did you get your memories back? Amelia finishes.  
  
Of course! I'm Lina Inverse, sorcery genius extraordinaire! It takes more than a conk on the head to take me out. I flash them a wink and a victory sign for good measure.  
  
Amelia launches at me, trapping me in a hug. I should have seen that coming... I glance over to Gourry, noticing that hurt look in his eyes again.   
  
Gourry...  
  
It's good to see you too, Amelia. I pat her on the head, then, after she's gone back to her seat, also take a seat at their table.  
  
I motion for Gourry to also join us, which he does.  
  
So what're we having? I grin as I pat my stomach.  
  
I laugh as they respond with scowls. It's good to be back!   
  
We sit for at least an hour eating, chatting, and just having a good time. It was getting late though, and the inn's patrons were starting to retire for the night. I had already made arrangements to share a room with Amelia, and Gourry was to share with Zelgadis.  
  
Amelia had finally admitted defeat and gone to bed, Zelgadis following soon after. Now it was just me and Gourry. He had been pretty quiet all evening...  
  
I stifled a yawn as I turned to him. I think I'm ready to get some sleep. You coming, Gourry?  
  
Gourry stared at his mug. In a while.  
  
Okay, see you in the morning. I stand up and walk toward the stairs.  
  
I look back to him as I'm about to ascend the stairs. Man, he looks so gloomy! There's nothing I can do about it, anyway, I reason. It's best this way.  
  
...but that hurt look is gnawing away at me! I mean, just because I told him I love him and then...ah! The guilt! Usually I can shrug it off easily, but this is Gourry! Gourry, my constant companion, and friend. He's stuck with me no matter what!  
  
I take a deep breath. There's only one thing to do!  
  
I walk back over to the table.   
  
Gourry blinks and looks up at me. Oh, Lina. I thought you'd gone to bed.  
  
I was, but there's something I forgot to do. With that, I gave him a hug. Not as good as before, but hopefully enough for him to know my true intentions.  
  
Good night, Gourry. I whisper to him, then dash back to the stairs before he can reply.  
  
I look back down into the dining room once more to see the biggest smile I've ever seen grace his face.   
  
I can't help but smile myself as I walk back to my room. As I settle into my bed, I reflect on the past few weeks. Gourry really was good to me. Even when I was at my weakest, he stayed by my side.  
  
Gourry Gabriev, I never asked for you to love me! ...but I'm glad you do.  
  
I bite my tongue, shooting a quick glance to the other bed to make sure Amelia's asleep. Thankfully, she is.   
  
What am I saying? I bury my head in my pillow trying to block out those thoughts, but I know there's no going back now.  
  
Somehow, I'm not so scared anymore. Whatever the future may hold, I know Gourry will always be there by my side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, seven chapters and sixty-nine pages later, we've reached the end! (Or is it?) Writing this last part was a challenge, because we weren't quite sure the best way for Lina to get her memory back. Then it hit me. ^_- Spontaneous ideas are the best!  
  
So, Lina's tale is now officially over! ...however... When we first wrote this, the story was going to switch POV from Lina to Gourry at different parts, but we decided against that. Gourry wasn't too happy about not having his side told. (Seriously, the night I went to bed after finally finishing this, I was kept up all night with Gourry wanting to tell his side of the story.) As of now I have a few pages typed up, but Gourry's a much more difficult character to get down. (He's complex in his simplicity.) Hopefully I'll have something ready to put up before long.  
  
Okay Rocky, your turn!  
  
What now? Oh! Author's notes! I just want to say I had a fun time writing this with Diane. I'm glad we were there to pester each other to write more. I also can't wait till the Gourry's POV story is written out too. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
